The Profecy of the Blood Pentagon
by Celin
Summary: This story is currently under reconstruction, hopefullly it will return soon. I apologixe, but it is for the best.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with the HP series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. eg) Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy ect... HP himself will not be in this fic. Rae is a friend's character. I own Ebony Shadow, her family(including pets), balthazar and the plot.  
AN-Anything inside of *'s are what a person is thinking.  
  
Chapter 1   
It was 4:30 am in the small city of Salinas in California, USA. Most were sleeping, except for a few awaking for work. But for one girl at 1621 Cresent Lane, this night was like many before it. Full of horrid images and tear filled screams. The nightmare was proceeding as it always did: "I'm going after him!", Ebony declaired, while smoke filled the corridor. "Are you nuts?!" Draco asked in a conserned voice. "This really isn't the time to get into a debate you two. Lets keep going." Rae chided. "Fine go, I can do this on my own, it's probably best this way anyways." Ebony said before running off in the opposite direction of that Rae had wanted to go. "Fuck!!" Draco exclaimed, "Must she be so stubborn?." He then grabbed Rae by the sholders and looked into her eyes and said in a very definate voice, the one no one argued with, "Listen to me. Get out of here! Go! Now! It's bad enough Ebony is risking her life, there is no reason for you to...I don't want to see you get hurt. Go! I'll meet you outside." "What?! Where are you going?"Rae asked. But Draco was already heading after Ebony. "Draco?! DRACO! Come Back!" Rae yelled. "Come on dear, this way. Don't worry, stay calm," a teacher was saying, but before Rae could tell the teacher about her friends going after thier headmaster the teacher was telling her to listen and was pushing Rae towards an exit.  
The further into the school Ebony got, the denser the smoke became. It was painfully crushing her lungs, but she had to get to him. No matter what she had seen or heard him... she refused to believe it. Just as she reached the foot of the stair case that led to the South tower she jumped for she felt someone lay a hand on her sholder. Draco felt her jump at the touch of his hand and said, "It's just me. I'm here to talk you out of this nonsense and take you back downstairs to to safty. Leave him, he can take care of himself. After all the things we've witnessed this year it could be him that's..." Draco started, but before he could continue Ebony began to protest. "I don't want to hear it! I don't care what you say or what we've seen. He's been great to us! He's done so much to ensure our success--to take care of us. And now I'm helping him! With or without you" Draco didn't like what he was hearing, "Listen to yourself! You absolutely refuse to believe that there is evil in people. You are so naive, too trusting and generous a person. All your caring is going to be your downfall and turn around on you one day. It's your greatest weakness, your going to get yourself hurt! I mean think about it! What brought you here? Why do you think he'd be here, at the South tower? I'll tell you why, because..." Ebony had had enough and snapped, "Shut up!! I'm NOT leaving without him! Either your with me or your not. If not leave me alone. so which is it? Are you coming or not?" He had never seen her look so determined to do something, she looked beautiful. He knew she was wrong...But he wasn't about to leave her all alone, so he caved. "Fine. Someone's got to watch your back. But remember I worned you Eb." They headed up the circular stairs, passing many doors, up to the very top where a large room was, but what was there--what they saw, she hadn't expected...Skip..."AHHH!!!" Ebony screamed as she jumped in front of Draco and caught the blast that was meant for him. A familiar strong male voice spoke to Ebony in a dissapointed way, "Stupid girl! Why do you try to keep him from harm? now you will suffer more than you were meant to. You weren't supposed to...you were not to now." The amle who had been talking to Ebony began to perform some incantation but was stopped by a figure who had entered the room by a secret passage way. The figure wore a dark cloak, hiding their face. "STOP! Don't kill them it is not thier time yet. This is an unexpected and unfortunate set back, they were not to be here tonight. We need her, we need them both," the voice was a definate 'he'. It was bone chilling, and though you could not see his eyes, you could feel them on you, they felt like they could see right into your soul and find whatever they wanted...Skip...NOO!!!!!!   
Ebony sat up straight in her bed. Crying and covered in a thick layer of cold sweat, shaking vigorously. It was still dark out, and there was no moon to give off a smidge of light. "Why Balthazar? Why?" was all she said alone in the darkness.  
Later that morning, once the sun had risen, Ebony awoke and got dressed. she ate and left her house for her usual time away. This summer had been quiet and she had become more detached from her family and people in general. She went to her usual spot at the park a couple of blocks away from her home.  
The hot sun, of late July, poured down on her soft skin, while the cool grass on her back added just the right touch to a perfect moment. *I could stay here like this forver*. Just then she felt something wet and cold on her face. Eb opened her eyes to see a mangy, blackish brown beast. "Kahlua! What are you doing? Get off!" She sat up, picked up a slobbery stick that the dog had dropped beside her. "Do you want this?" she asked as she waved the stick in front of the dogs anticipating face. "Well then...Fetch!" and she threw it, the dog instantly set off after the airborn stick. Ebony looked at her watch, 3:55pm. "Shit! Mum wanted us home twentyfive minutes ago." She looked around, Kahlua was already on her way back, for yet another throw of the lifeless stick. "Where has my cappuccino gone? Mocha!" she called. Then came a bark from behind her, she turned to see another dark coloured dog rushing towards her. The dog jumped up on Ebony, knocking her to the ground.  
"Ahh!" she yelped, but knew getting upset with her faithful companions would do nothing. So she began to play along, by roughly restling with her dog. "Ooh think your soo strong, hu? Yes you are. Your such a good girl." She pat the dog on the head and got up to start collecting her stuff, and put her yellow shorts on top of her blue and yellow bathing suit. She loved coming to the park to work on her tan with nothing but a walkman and her dogs. "Come on girls! Mum's going to have kittens if wedon't get back soon. I can hear her now; "Ebony Mayra Shadow! If I say you will be home at 3:30pm, you are to be home at 3:30. Not a moment later, do you understand me?! Good. Now..." Ebony trailed of, becoming lost in her own thoughts, while the two dogs followed at her side.  
Ebony Shadow had alot going for her she was exceptionally smart. Not to mention witty, pretty and brave. She had proved the last one more than once over the last year. She had long, wavy, medium brown hair with such dark brown eyes, it was almost imposible to see where the iris met the black pupil. Now most people say that people with eyes that dark look scary but not Ebony's. No, her were full of life, enthusiasium and kindness. Her skin was soft with a very even tan but she was fairly short for most girls her age, standing at a height of five foot four. She was a generous and loving person with many friends.  
She missed all of her friends terribly, especailly Draco Malfoy. They had only know each other for since the beginning of the last year of school, when he had moved to America from England. They had always gotten along, which was kinda hard for Draco, but they had grown extremely close within the last months of school. Who wouldn't after what they had gone through. *I wonder what Draco is doing right now? Is he having a good summer? I wish I had heard from him. Maybe I should owl him?* These thoughts plagued her mind until something dawned on her. See as she thought of her friends she was forced to think of the last school year and all that had happened. Compared to it, the summer seemed dull. Ususally Ebony lived her summers to the fullest because she happily looked forward to September, when school would resume.  
Now most teenagers would be horrified at the idea of having to go back to school, however, Ebony Shadow and her pals were not ordinary teens and they didn't go to a normal high school either. No, they were witches and Wizards who attended Balinor Academy of Magic, located somewhere in sunny California, USA. But this summer was unlike any other for Ebony couldn't look forward to school. Well, she could, but she would be deluding herself. Because it's kinda fard to go to school, when there is no school to go back to. Her school had been blown up, at the end of June, by some unknown something or someone. But nobody knew the truth as she and her friends did.  
As she rounded the last corner on the was to her large, pale yellow and dark green house, she was snapped back to reality by something unusual in her neighborhood. She surveyed the familiar surroundings that she had grown up in. Everything looked normal. All the neighbors yards and houses seemed fine. She turned her attention to her own home. She saw the same colours, same empty mailbox, her mum's blue van and her dad's, Baby, little silver convertable sports car, the red SUV, their six year old siamese cat sitting on the porch..*Wait!!* "A red SUV?! 


	2. The Woods

Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with the HP series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. eg) Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy ect... The Michele near the end of the ch. is anohter friends character. I own Ebony Shadow, her family(including pets), Sean and the rest of the Wood's family(besides Oliver) and the plot.  
AN- Plz everyone else R&R!!!!   
  
Chapter 2: The Woods  
  
The red SUV meant only one thing, The Woods! And the Woods brought Oliver! How could she have forgotten?! Ebony was suddenly filled with excitement and started to run to her house, the dogs picking up speed too thinking that their owner wanted to race. The red vehicle belong the the to the Wood family. They were some of her parents closets friends, they had been coming to her house every summer and Christmas for as long as she could remember. The Wood's lived in England where her mum, dad and she had been born.  
  
Their eldest son, Oliver was but a year older then Ebony. She had always looked forward to the two weeks they spent with her family every summer. Ebony and Oliver, over the years, had become very close friends. He told her everything from stuff about school to matters of the heart. And she told him almost everything. Even though they lived on opposite sides of the world, they had regularly managed to keep in touch, by owling one another. They were as almost as tight as tight could be. But although they had always just been friends, Ebony had begun to see Oliver in a whole new light over the last couple few years. She cared for him more than just a friend--he was one of the most important things in her life. Course you would never catch her admitting it and she had never let her heart fully accept the the concept.   
  
As she reached the door, she pulled herself together. *Relax, breath. It's JUST Oliver. You've seen him a billion and one times, this is no different.* She told herself these words repeatedly before going in. She knew the words were all lies...but she wasn't ready to put her heart out there just so it could get stomped on. After all that had happened the last year...she just wasn't quite ready.  
  
Ebony entered the house, took off her sandals and listened. She heard voices and laughter coming from the kitchen, so she headed down the hall. As she went she made sure to stop and check herself in the mirror. Then she was overcome with momentary fear *But Oliver is in there...Oh come off it, you've faced much worse than this.* And with that she entered the kitchen to find her mum, sitting at the table drinking iced tea and laughing with Mrs. Marie Wood and her two sons; Sean and Oliver.  
  
"Hey mum! Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep. Hey Mrs. Wood, Sean, Oliver" She waved at the two guests, and held her gaze on Oliver a moment to long. Marie quickly corrected, "Now dear how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Marie!" Ebony was about to apologize when Sean, who was tall, blond and gorgeous to all girls, jumped from him seat and pulled her into a huge bear hug. This didn't surprise Ebony at all for Sean was outgoing, playful and always in trouble for his openness. He was smart, athletic and blunt. And had an 'interesting' sense of humor, to which he can use and make anyone and everyone laugh. Though if you got on his bad side, he could have quite the temper. He was almost the complete opposite of Oliver. Ebony and he were very close aswell, she often told Sean things she would never dare tell Oliver. But Ebony thought of him as a brother and nothing more.  
  
Then her mum, Alanna, who was still rather puzzled by her daughters words spoke, "Are you late?" She checked her watch, "Oh sorry dear I hadn't noticed, time just flies when you're enjoying yourself and spending time with old friends..." But she was interrupted by her daughters voice. " ya I guess. So anyways..." Ebony went to the fridge and took out a Pepsi. "What were you all talking about before I came in?"   
  
"Marie and Oliver were just telling me about the disaster Oliver's seventeenth Birthday turned into last week. it was so funny.." But before Alanna could continue both Ebony and Oliver were saying that Oliver had owled Ebony immediately after all the guests had left. There was an awkward silence that Ebony broke, "Where is dad and Mr. Wood?" Again Marie was quick to correct Ebony by telling her to call both her and her husband by there first names. Ebony was about to say something, but was cut off by her mother, so all she could do was nod at Marie. "Your Father and Jonathan are..." but she too was interrupted by two grown men falling over one another into the kitchen.   
  
As usual, when you put Jonathan Wood and Deacon Shadow together you get two adults reduced to young school boys. As they entered the room, Ebony couldn't help but notice how much Oliver looked like his dad. They were both quite tall, with short brown hair and honey brown eyes. Though with out a doubt Oliver was younger, full of ambition and enthusiasm. He was extremely well built, had great stamina, and was sexy as hell in her eyes. Their father's were so happy, they brought smiles and conversation back into the room. It was hours before they all had calmed down enough to notice their hunger. But it was too late for Alanna to create a suitable dinner for seven, even with magic. So she called a muggle pizza place and ordered three large pizzas, which arrived within thirty minutes. But the seven were up talking and indulging themselves long after the pizzas had been devoured into their stomachs. Alanna finallydecided it was time for the children children to go to bed. But she wasn't talking about Ebony, Sean or Oliver. No, she was referring to her gidish husband, Deacon, and Jonathan. They all headed upstairs to their own respectful rooms.  
  
As the parents disappeared, Oliver, Sean and Ebony continued down the corridor. Sean headed into his and Oliver's room, but when Oliver quickly grab Ebony's arm before she could go into her own room Sean turned around, "Now boys and girls no kissing in the hall!" He began to laugh, Ebony flushed, Oliver just shut the door, and said to Ebony in a light hearted tone, "I had fun tonight, but you seemed kind of distracted?"  
  
"I'm fine." Was all she managed to spit out. The touch of his hand made her knees buckle and her breath go short. She tried her best to hide her joy, as he continued. "Okay. well I just wanted to tell you that i'm so glad to be back here again, with you. I've missed you. and you look great!" His eyes washed over her as he commented on her perfectly tanned body and trim features.  
  
The sound of his voice was just as intoxicating as his touch. She couldn't help but feel blissfully happy as she felt his eyes roam. The fact that he noticed all the hard work she had put into getting fit sent her reeling into the clouds. Not that it was for his pleasure, it had been her goal to get into shape and obtain her best tan yet. *He actually noticed!!! He said it, i look good* Since she had done nothing but take in the beautiful site that was him all night. so what she said next was easiest thing she had done all day, "Your not looking bad at all yourself, you know."  
  
But what came out of his mouth next forced her to come smashing back down to earth. "Thanx. Look, I know your life has been kinda rough the last few months. I want you to know I'm hear for you, if you want to talk or whatever" She didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to forget it. She then went rather cold and barely spat out a "goodnight." She quickly retreated to her room and slightly slammed the door. Leaving him standing in the hall with a shut door in his face.   
  
"Ohh...kay. Was it something I said?". Since he had no choice now, he went into his own bed to get some sleep. However neither of them fell asleep till nearly dawn, since it was already very early in the morning.  
  
*********************  
  
As she shut the door behind her, she leaned back against it and slid silently to the floor. Then many words flooded her mind. *Why can't everyone just leave me alone? That's all they've done over the last three months, tell me again and again to talk about it, to let it all out. But I don't want to! I'm perfectly fine with keeping it to myself. It's safer this way. No one knows what really happened, and NO one will! I want to forget it, and that's what I'm going to do. With or without their help. Oh Oliver! I thought once you got here you would make everything okay. That we would take long walks or just chill and talk about absolutely nothing at all, just like old times. I thought you could fix...or find and bring back whatever it is that I've lost inside. That I would be happy. Regain my innocence. But I still feel empty. I wish...what DO I wish? I used to know, but I'm not so sure anymore. It used to be so simple. Everything was black and white, everyone had some good in them, and everyone deserved a chance and trusting was easy. But not anymore, all because of him. Why did you do it Balthazar? You were always so kinda and gentle, I had so much respect for you. You always comforted and supported me, all the students. Augh! I just don't get it!!! I can't stand feeling like this. I'm all alone. I thought if anyone was on my side, it would be you Oliver.*   
  
Then she thought of something else...*Draco*...she had told herself that she would owl him, but all that thinking had made her quite tired. She got off the floor, went to the closet, took out some paper and walked across the room to lay the paper on her desk. She would write him first thing in the morning. Ebony then got into her p.j's and slid into bed. Suddenly something pounced on her legs, she sat up to find it was just her family's siamese cat, Ling. "Ling, what are you doing lurking around in my bedroom? Or are you like me? Just wanting a place where you are free from people and their frustrating questions. Well don't worry you won't get any hassle from me." Ebony and Ling curled up with one another and fell asleep as a very dim light was coming up in the east.   
  
*******************  
  
As soon as Oliver entered, he was greeted with Sean laying on his side on his bed, "So how did it go?! Were there any smooches?! Come on what did you guys say?" Oliver just looked at him irritated, "How did what go?! It was just Eb. Why the fuck are you talking about kissing Ebony?! I would never do that! She a friend that is all. Besides, I just broke up with Alley, if I wanted a rebound, I wouldn't do that to Eb!" Oliver snapped. Sean looked unconvinced, "Ya right, you two would be SO cute. And I know you've had to have thought about it, what it would be like. You'd have to be gay not to have! So what did she say, you say? The whole convo, bit by bit, I want it. Come on tell me!!!" He said eagerly. Oliver shook his head no. "There is nothing to tell you. I said i missed her, she said the same, i told her I would be there for her if she wanted to talk bout Balinor and she shut the door in my face! Happy?! Now go to bed." He said in the bossy, frustrated I'm-the-older-brother-so-u-have-to-obey voice he got sometimes. "Oh, I see. Ok" was all Sean said in response.   
  
The two boys got into bed, then Oliver realized it was too easy to get Sean off his back, sat up and turned on the light, "What do you mean ok?!" He demanded. Sean propped his head up onto his hand and laid on his side, "You asked about Balinor! Your SO INCREDIBLY DUMB!!! She doesn't want to talk! She wants to forget it! Let her do it in peace for gods sake! If I had been through such an ordeal, I'd want to forget it too! You're so clueless sometimes!" Sean explained, turned off the bed and rolled over.   
  
Oliver lay back down confused and unable to sleep. He began to talk to himself in his brain; *Women!!? I'll never get them! One minute they are hitting on you, the next they're as cold as ice and practically yelling at you! At least I think she was hitting on me? Or does she think the two of us together is nonsense? I mean we have been friends for like forever. Or was I imagining her flirting? Grrr! Why is she acting so...wacko! She's never been this distant. What is she hiding? What really happened at Balinor? She never talks about it, and flips out if I bring it up. I'd hoped that once I got here she'd fill me in. Since all she had said in her owl, was that her school had been blown to smithereens. I want to know what happened. I want to make all her problems go away. She hasn't been the same since her school was destroyed. All the fire in her eyes is gone. I thought I saw it come back briefly in the hall, guess I was wrong. I wish she'd tell me. I need her to tell me! It would be nice to think about her problems instead of mine. Breaking up with Alley was hard. But I won't have to worry about running into her next year, cause she graduated. That's a relief and kinda scary, I haven't been without a girlfriend in so long. Though Michele is kinda cute and we were become good friends. Wonder if she got together with that old friend of hers? She was always talking about him...what was his name? De...Drog...Drake? I don't remember. I'll have to get to really know her once I go back to school. Hogwarts has gotten better every year since I've been there, but I don't know if it can get any better. He finally stopped pacing the room and decided his brain had had enough for one day. He quickly got changed and got into his bed, shut off his light and began drifting of into the land of dreams. His last thoughts before surrendering to the darkness of sleep were of Ebony. *What is up with her? What is really going on in that creative head of hers? Why is she avoiding the accident at Balinor. Why won't she let me in? Was I or wasn't I imagining her flirting? Women!!* Then that was it. He was out, asleep like a little baby. 


	3. Double Surprise

DS-I own nothing to do with the HP series, including Oliver, all that goes to J.K.Rowling. I own Ebony, her fam, Sean and the plot.  
As-Appearently there was some confusion about Oliver. I know he graduated at the end of Draco and Harry's 3rd year, but I changed his age to fit my story. So in my fic, he is only 1 year older than Draco, Harry and most of the characters in my fic. Sean is the same age as Ebony and Draco ect...  
  
Chapter 3: Double Surprise  
  
First thing that morning Ebony got out of her warm bed and walked over to her desk. She sat down and began to write Draco a letter:  
Dearest Draco,  
How are you doing? I've missed you. So what have you been up to this summer? I haven't talked to you since...well you know. What have I missed? Ya, um...have you talked to anyone from Balinor? Speaking of schools, have you figured out where you'll be going this year? Since Balinor is kinda out of service. My parents are totally avoiding the topic. Sure, they constantly bring up Balinor, but when it comes to where I'll be going in the fall their tongues are tied and stuck that way with glue. It's like they are afraid to let me go back to school. I'm so afraid they are going to send me to a muggle school. I would die if I couldn't continue my education with magic. Anyway, can't wait to hear from you. Bye.  
Sincerely,  
Ebony Shadow  
P.S-You were write about everything. I want you to know that. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
With that she went downstairs to the kitchen, still in her p.j's. She walked in to find everyone at the table eating what looked to be lunch. She walked pass them to the back door where there was a bird house. Inside was the Shadow family owl, Coowanee(Koo-wan-knee) She tied the letter to Coowanee's leg, opened the back door and let him fly out of the house, to the open skies. Everyone in the room was staring at her when she shut the door. "What?" But when none of them answered, and continued to stare at her, she ran upstairs.   
  
The next few days were full of awkward moments. Like the one where they all stared at Ebony when she had sent the owl out to deliver her letter to Draco. For some reason Ebony felt unusually out of place. And for some reason when she walked into a room everyone would fall silent. It was annoying. And then there was Oliver. Everytime they were just getting into a good conversation he would bring up the whole ordeal that happened at Balinor. *Why can't he just drop it?* She found herself trying to avoid him altogether. When she did see him instead of feeling joy like she used to, she felt as though a thick, heavy blanket had been placed over her heart. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before Balinor had been degraded away to nothing. When life was good and right. Not complicating, depressing and miserable.  
  
But there was something that was even more disturbing than the awkwardness she felt in her own home and finding herself hiding from one of her closest friends. The thing was, no one had mentioned her Birthday! *And it's tomorrow! Has the world decided to turn itself upside down so that it can screw with our lives and make them worse than they already are?! And fuck to hell! Here I thought this summer couldn't go down hill anymore than it already has.*   
  
That night both Kahlua and Mocha followed her to bed, and she was glad for the company. She sat on the floor in her closet and pulled out a box in the back. she flipped through pages of notes she had written during classes at Balinor and smiled as she read them. she began to find pictures taken from all around and within the school. Pictures of teachers and her friends. She flipped to the next picture to see the headmaster she once trusted so much. There he stood an arm around her and an arm around Draco. Balthazar's face had a smile on, but now as she looked at him, standing tall with short dark hair freckled with white, she wondered just how much of that smile had been sincere. She could feel the tears coming so she threw the pictures back in the box and shoved the box into the very back of her closet once more.  
  
It was late and she knew everyone else was probably sleeping, so she too went shut off the light and crawled into bed. She had her dogs, Kahlua and Mocha on either side of her and her cat, Ling on her chest. She was just drifting off to sleep when there came a knocking from her bedroom door. She moved Ling and got out of bed, but hadn't even reached the door when it opened and Sean peeked in from the other side. She looked confusingly at him, and hemerely smiled his reckless smile, stepped inside and brought his hand forward to reveal a carton of butterscotch rum ice cream. "Happy Birthday Eb!" he said quietly but joyfully.   
  
She flung her arms around him. He did the same. They sat on her bed and ate all of the ice cream. Kahlua, Mocha and Ling all getting some too. They talked and reminisced. Until they fell asleep. When she awoke, Sean wasn't there. Although she knew she definitely went to bed that night, when she awoke she wasn't sure if she had actually reached sleep. She was groggy and cranky and was awoken by a irritating tapping noise, which was really Coowannee knocking at the window. Ebony let the owl in, but found no letter attached to him. "Did you find Draco?" She asked the bird, who responded with a happy, but tired hoot. "Then why didn't he write back?" Coowannee then gave a huge shudder, as if some cold air had pass through the room. "That's weird. Well I suppose you've had a long journey, you were gone for five days." She opened her bedroom door as so that Coowannee could fly downstairs to his little home by the back door.   
  
Ebony got dressed and descended the stairs to the living room, where Jonathan, Decon, Oliver were having a conversation of some sort. As soon as they saw her coming down the stairs they all quickly shut up. *Am I such an awful site that people go quiet because they can't stand to look at me? What is going on in this house?* "Morning!" All three said in unison. "hi", she said confused. Ebony tried to ignore it and went into the kitchen and found Alanna, Marie and Sean also discussing something. And like with the males in the living room, they too fell quiet. "Okay that's it!!!! What in heavens name is going on around here?" The guys in the other room heard Ebony and came in to see what all the commotion was about. "Why is everyone so hush hush? Everytime I walk in the room it's like you've all lost your speech! And I demand an answer! Right Now!" She paused to see if anyone would answer, but no one did. They just looked at each other dumbfounded.   
  
Sean got up from his seat, "It's such a nice day outside, I was just asking your mum, if she had anything planed today so that we could go out for a picnic, and she said no. Oliver was going to come with us, but he has to go with dad and Deacon to get some stuff downtown. So what do you say, picnic?"  
  
Ebony looked confused, "Fine. If that's the way your going to be, let's go." She then vacated the house. But instead of heading to the park, she went in the opposite direction. Towards the hill just a ways off from her back yard. Sean used a summoning/collecting charm to quickly get all the stuff for the picnic. He wished the family good luck, and hurried after Ebony.  
  
Ebony hardly ever went up that hill. She had many memories there from her childhood. But she hadn't had time for it in her teen years. When she was six, Jonathan and Deacon had built Oliver, Sean and herself a tree house for them to play in. But they did it more for their benefit, than their kids. Cause if the kids had a place to play outside, the house would stay cleaner and less noisy. A parental bonus. The only times Ebony ever went up to the tree house, now a days, was when she needed to be alone or was so pissed off that she was afraid of what she might do. This was one time going up there was essential to her mental well being. *Jesus Christ! What do they think I am? Stupid? Heartless? I have feelings! And it's not like I can't see.* Sean had caught up and had been silently walking next to her. They got to the tree and climbed up to the house part. *I mean you'd have to be really thick not to see all their going quiet when I enter a room and their secret meeting in a bedroom or the basement. Or all there whispers in the halls.* Sean said nothing, only prepared their picnic. "GRRRR!!!" Ebony said out loud, picked up an old book that had been left in the tree house and threw it across the room, so that it hit the wall and made the whole tree house shake. She started to pace the room. *I would rip their heads off, if I didn't care so much.* "They make me SO mad!" She stopped pacing, sat down in a corner, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
Sean, who had remained quiet, even when she threw the book went over and sat next to her, "Who makes you mad?" Ebony looked up at him, "All of you people in my house! All of them, besides you, forgot my birthday," she said in a hurt voice. *Sure my birthday was never the biggest celebration of the year, but they at least said 'happy birthday'. What is going on?* She let her forehead rest on her knees, and sat like this while Sean just put a reassuring hand on her back. "I was going to tell them, but I knew you would have blew up at me for it."   
  
Ebony had to smile at that, "Ya. I probably would have." She sighed. "Why can't Oliver be as comforting as you?! I still can't believe they forgot my birthday. An Oliver of all people. As if my summer wasn't bad enough, not only did my parents forget my Birthday, but HE did. That hurt." Sean just stood there, thinking of what to say. finally, "Well you know Oliver, never was that bright. Can never keep his days right! I'm sorry that you had to get hung up on stupid Oliver! But at least one of your good buddies remembered your sweet sixteen, Me. I'm sure he'll remember tomorrow, and then you can take pleasure in all his apologizing and sucking up! I know you'd like that!" He said nudging her shoulder with an all knowing/mischievous look on his face. "I don't know whatever you could be referring to!" was all she said to his implication. "Unhuh!" He said rolling his eyes. He gave her a quick hug, then led her to the picnic on the floor. They talked for hours. And Ebony was grateful he didn't bring up Balinor. Sean looked at his watch, "Eb, we really should be getting back. But we can talk later. okay?" He said. She whined, "Do we have to?" But Sean gave her a cheerful and reassuring look that made her changed her mind. "Alright!" With that they climbed down from the tree house to the solid ground and slowly made their way home.   
  
They went around the house and entered through the basement door, at Sean's request. It was pitch black, she turned on the light and suddenly she herd multiple, loud voices, "SURPRISE!!!" Ebony jumped, and took in the colourful view of the room. There was a huge banner that said: Happy 16th!!! in purple letters. It was beautiful! "I'm sorry everyone! I thought you had forgotten." But her Mum told her not to be sorry, and that they were the ones who should be sorry. They had needed her to think they forgot about her cause they had wanted the party to be a big surprise. And it was!   
  
She looked at the people before her and saw a man that hadn't been here when she had left that morning. "GRANDPA STANAVEL!!!" Ebony grandfather, on her mother's side, was very old. He was tall, but had a bit of a belly. His long white hair was tied back in a ponytail and he had a short white goatee. He came forward and wrapped Ebony in his arms, lifted her and spun her around. "Hello child. Though I guess you no longer are a child. Sixteen. You sure have grown." Grandpa Stanavel greeted with his English accent. "What are you doing here?" Ebony asked, "I thought you were going to be held with business in London?" Stanavel just smiled down at his grand daughter, "I couldn't miss such an important day for my only grand daughter! Business can wait, family comes first."   
  
The rest of the party was very enjoyable. There was awsome music for dancing, a delicious dinner with ice cream and cake for dessert. They even san the 'Happy Birthday' song before she blew out the candles. There was a very special moment that stood out in Ebony's mind when she later thought over the activities of the party, it was when she had gotten icing from the cake on her nose and Oliver half licked, half kissed it off. (kinky!) She got wonderful gifts too! Her parents gotten her the lasted magical gadget that would allow her to listen to her muggle music, where mechanical gadgets couldn't work due to the mass amount of magical energy. Marie and Jonathan got her a gift certificate to a nice wizard clothing store.   
  
Sean gave her a short black clubbing dress. Across the chest of it said, 'Careful. I bite!" Ebony smiled in amusement, "Um, Sean? Where and when am I ever going to wear this?!" Sean looked at her mischievously, "Oh I'm sure we'll find someplace for you to wear it! Perhaps next time you come to England I'll take you out with my friends." Oliver took the dress away and handed her a small box that was his present to her, "You most certainly will do no such thing, Sean! Your friends are far too rowdy!" Ebony gave him a I-can-take-care-of-myself sort of look, to which he ignore. She opened Oliver's present, inside the box was a silver bracelet with an inscription: 'friends for all eternity. promise.'   
  
Her grandfather gave her a necklace. The necklace had a pendant on it. The pendant was round with two stars on it, one star inside the other. On the very inside of the stars was a white and blue swirled crystal and around the outside of the stars was a circle type thing. He took the necklace and turned her around to put it on her. "This necklace has been in my family for centuries. It said that it protects it's wearer. I hope you treasure it as I have." Though she enjoyed all her presents, she loved her grandfather's necklace, but she gave everyone 'thank you' hugs. That night she slept peacefully, it was one of the only times she had since the night Balinor was destroyed. It had no nightmares, but instead was filled with beautiful dreams.  
  
When dawn came, she went downstairs, and was greeted by smiles. *Maybe things are going to get better?* Throughout the morning, she received a few more gifts from friends that she had gone to Balinor with. It was about lunch when they got a feathery guest at the back door. Alanna answered it, took a look at the letter and started screaming. "Deacon!!!! Deacon, come here now!!!! Hurry up!!! Deacon!!! You've got to see this!!! Ebony!!!!" Ebony, Deacon, Oliver and Sean came rushing up the stairs, from the basement. Jonathan came in from the front yard, and Marie from upstairs. They all were quite curious as to why Alanna was so excited. She was showing the other adults the mark on the unopened letter. Then they looked at Ebony and started jumping up and down around her while cheering 'Hurray!' "Okay. Have you all gone mad?" She said as she looked to Oliver and Sean with pleading eyes. But all they did was laugh. When finally they stopped bouncing around and talking happily to one another, they gave Ebony the letter. She looked at it puzzled. It didn't look special, it looked just like every other letter, except for a logo of some sort, that looked like a coat of arms, was on the back. She open it and read aloud to everyone what it said:  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Dear Ms Shadow,We are pleased to inform you that, once again, you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were sorry to hear that you would not be attending in your first year. We urge you to take this opportunity. A list of school supplies is enclosed, as well as a permission slip for Hogsmeade. Catch the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station in London on September 1st. We look forward to your arrival.  
Yours sincerely,M. McGonagall  
  
Once Ebony was done. She looked up, everyone had an excited look on their face, even Oliver and Sean. "What? Why is this such good news?" Deacon was the one to answer, "Your mother, Jonathan and myself all went to Hogwarts. It's an exceptional school! We've always wanted you to go there, but we moved here and there was a wizarding school so close. But now that...that you are no longer able to attend there..." Alanna continued, "And Albus has so generously invited you to go. We would be so proud if you went there." Ebony was still confused, "Okay, so you all went there. But the person who wrote this letter said 'again'. That they were sending this letter to me 'again'? What do they mean?" But this time Oliver was the one to answer her, "Even after you've left Hogwarts, you are still given...rewards, shall we say. See since your parents went to Hogwarts, the second you were born your name was place on the enrollment list for the year you turned eleven. Make sense? This is going to be so much fun!!! You and me at Hogwarts together!!!! It'll be awsome!" Ebony got very happy at this news. Oliver went there! Sean went there! She knew she had hear about Hogwarts before, Oliver and Sean had talked about it. "Oh. Well I just want to go to a wizarding school so I guess I could go to Hogwarts. And I'll already know some people, so it'll be okay." All the adults jumped up and down, while Oliver, Sean and Ebony went upstairs to Oliver and Sean's room to talk about Hogwarts. They told her about all the teachers and their classes. About the people, the students and ghosts. They were up all night talking about how much fun this year was going to be.  
  
AN-Thanx mich for your reviews. Your a doll 


	4. Hello and Goodbye to London

Ds-I don't own anything that's in the series that goes to J.K. Rowling. I own Ebony, Adrian, Brady, Diagon Delight and the plot. Other characters in the fic that you don't know are my friends characters that I've incorperated into the fic. Those are: Jassmine, Athena, Moriah, Michele and Tony. luv you guys.  
  
Chapter 4: Hello and Goodbye to London  
  
The Wood's stayed for a week after Ebony's birthday. It was a pretty good week, where Ebony and Oliver rekindled their close friendship. However, the Wood's had to reluctantly leave for London at the end of the week. The rest of the summer was rather uneventful, but Ebony didn't mind at all. She was moving to England and would be going to school with Oliver and Sean. *Am I lucky or what? Things are finally looking up! EEEEEEE!!!!!!*  
  
A week before the new school year started Ebony flew to London to spend time at the Woods'. They had promised Alanna and Decon that they would help Eb get the rest of her school supplies and see her off to Hogwarts. Oliver had volunteered to be Ebony's personal tour guide around London, in both the muggle and magical worlds. She was looking forward to being at Oliver's house, for she had never, in her entire life, been there. Which was pretty weird since she'd know them forever.  
  
Ebony caught her late afternoon flight to London in San Francisco, Cali. This was her first plane ride ever and she was very nervous, so her stomach was knots central. She kissed her parents goodbye and boarded the aircraft. The flight attendant took Ebony down the ile, towards the back of the plane, and showed her to her seat. There was a guy sitting in the seat next to Ebony's, he looked about her age and was very good looking. He had short, light brown hair, green eyes and darkly tanned skin. He was wearing loose fitting blue jeans and a tight white shirts, that showed his muscular arms. *Yum!* was all she could think when she saw him. She sat down, they exchanged glances and said 'hi' in unison. They both mused at this and laughed softly, again at the same time. Ebony thought he had the sweetest laugh and a warm, charming, and inviting smile. A flight attendant told everyone over the intercom to buckle up, the plane would be taking off any minute. Ebony fumbled with her seat belt, and the guy next to her giggled, "Your first flight? Don't worry it's not that bad," he said. Ebony was startled by his comment, "Is it really that obvious?" she asked. "Kinda, but I don't think anyone else noticed, your secret's safe with me."he answered. She smiled and held out a hand, "Thanx. I'm Ebony Shadow by the way." He took her hand and smiled back, "Adrian Galloway." he responded. The plane took off, nice and easy.   
  
Once there were horizontally set in the air Adrian asked, "So if this is your time in the air, why are you going so far from home? If California is your home?" Ebony was grateful for his eagerness to talk, but what to tell him? It's not like she could just come out and say, "Oh, I'm a witch and I'm going to England to learn more magic at a huge school of wizards and witches." People just didn't react kindly to that sort of answer. So she left out the magic part. "I'm going to a private boarding school in England. And where might you be going? And for what purpose? If I'm not being too nosey." Adrian didn't mind her 'nosiness' as she had put it, "Oh, ur not being nosey, I asked you firth remember. I'm also going to England, I live there but come out here all the time, many of my relatives live out here. My dad's American and my mum's English, so I get to see both countries frequently." She nodded. Te conversation got quiet so Adrian pulled a book out of his bag, but Ebony missed the cover. His eyes where magnetically attached to the words on the pages. He seemed to be enjoying, so she figured it was interesting. She was tempted to ask, but thought it would be rude and intrusive. So to occupy herself, she took out her discman and started to listen to some of her music. P.O.D, Headstones, Linkin Park ect...( I LOVE LINKIN PARK!).  
  
The plane landed in New York, quickly to refuel and lose/take on passengers. Abruptly both, Adrian and Ebony, were taken away from their book/music by a loud noise coming from the front of the plane. They looked at one another and then stared at the red curtain that led to further forward parts of the plane. "What?! No way in hell," said a young, sixteen year old, girl while coming through the red curtain, with a short, plumpy flight attendant at her heals. The girl was tall with dark red hair. Her dark hazel eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, her full lips were painted a shade of of dark purple, and she was dressed in all black. She continued to make a fuss,"You've got to be crazy! You expect ME to sit back HERE?..." the girl looked at the people around her. "With all these losers! HA! You've got to be on drugs!?" the red headed girl closely examined the flight attendant."I actually hope so, cause you look like hell! Going through withdrawl are we? If not, man do I pity you! Was your mum a dog or what?" The girl began to laugh hysterically. Both Ebony and Adrian tried to hide their amusement, but found it incredibly hard, this chick was SO kewl and got funnier by the second. But obviously the flight attendant didn't think so, she tried to stay professional and ignore the comment to her appearance, "Miss, you are disturbing these people, they..." the red head didn't let the flight attendant finish her sentence, "Ya right! If you would get off my back then I wouldn't have to make such a racket, now would I? so...hey maybe if I introduce myself to you..." the red head looked at the name tag on the flight attendant's jacket, 'Mindy'. "...well Mindy, and the rest of you..." she waved to everyone around her, "I'm Jassmine! There. Now, will you get a life." Mindy was getting frustrated,"Miss, I must insist you lower your voice and calm down." Jassmine didn't like to be told what to do,"I will not be quiet, I'll be as loud as I god damn want to. And I have no need to calm down, I already am! Any calmer and I'd be melting at your feet into a puddle of water. You'd like that wouldn't you? Well too bad! I'll tell on you if you don't stop harassing me, go away." Jassmine said and sat down in the seat behind Ebony. Jass crossed her right ankle over top of her left knee, and leaned back in her seat. Mindy had obviously had enough and went to leave, when Jasmine called after her, "Oh Mindy bring me a drink, Vodka will do." Mindy was stunned at Jassmine's request, "Miss I don't th..." Jassmine could see where Mindy was going with her sentence and knew exactly what to do. "Be a good dear now, and do as your told. You wouldn't want me to be a pain and accidentally start to get louder again, would you?!" Mindy gave no response. "okay have it your way" and Jassmine started to scream at the top of her lungs, while the plane suddenly started to take off. Jassmine and Mindy had been too busy arguing with one another that they hadn't heard the announcement to buckle up. As the plane turned upward, the flight attendant fell on top of Jassmine, while she continued to scream. When the plane became flat once again, Jassmine was still screaming and most of the other passengers, including Ebony and Adrian, were all plugging their ears. Mindy was now screaming random things at Jassmine, trying to get her to stop the screaming, "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL GET YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST..." Jassmine stopped screaming, but mindy finished her sentence still screaming, "AND BE QUIET!" Jassmine got a funny look on her face and spoke to Ebony and Adrian, who were sitting in front of her, "Now look who's screaming?!. What a hypocrite! Now go Mindy! Fetch me my drink!" Jassmine waved her hand at Mindy, symbolizing that she could leave.  
  
Once Mindy had gone, Ebony turned around to face Jassmine, "Wow! Your so funny! Do you know her personally or are you just that open with everyone you meet?" Jassmine was flattered by the girl in front of her's complement, and said truthfully, "Nah, I don't know her, glad for it too. I just believe there is no point in tip toeing around people I don't like, and often those I do. And hey! I got her to get me alcohol, didn't I? So it's all good. Ya, so what's your's and the hottie beside ya's name? As you must have heard, mines Jassmine." Adrian's ears went red, Ebony noticed and answered for both of them, "Oh, a, I'm Ebony and this here is Adrian." Jassmine hadn't seen Adrian's ears, and she wanted him to join the conversation, so she playfully hit his arm and asked, "Hey buddy, can't you talk? I mean most men would be falling all over themselves to have two good looking girls, such as Eb and me, look at them, let alone talk to them. What's your deal?" Adrian apologized and said he hadn't meant to offend her. Jassmine laughed, and said to Ebony, "That always gets them a talking." All three laughed. Mindy then appeared with Jassmine's drink, "A bottle of Vodka, and a glass. I trust you can pour it yourself?!" Jassmine couldn't help but take this opportunity to take control of Mindy, "Pour? What is this 'pour' mean? I think your going to have to show me how." Ebony and Adrian tried to hide their laughing as best as possible when Mindy actually poured Jassmine her first shot. Before Mindy left she announced that dinner was going to be served in five minutes and left the three alone.  
  
They continued to chat till dinner was served then they all went silent. Jassmine flipped out at Mindy, "Mindy!!! What do you have in your head for brains, Spaghetti?! If you think I'm going to eat this cow shit, you've got another thing coming!! Now get me some real food or I start getting louder again!! What'll it be Mindy? Me getting real food or you getting your eardrums broken?" Mindy said nothing and went into a little daydream. *****Mindy's Day Dream***** Mindy takes Jassmine's tray of food and flips it up, shoving the food into Jassmine's face. "You ungrateful little Bitch....." Strangles Jassmine and then runs up and down the ile screaming at the top of her lungs. She grabs a para-shoot, puts it on, lights a fire, and jumps out of the plane. "YAHOOOOOO!!!!!" *****End of Mindy's Day Dream***** Mindy snaps back to reality, "Hold on Miss, I'll see what I can do." she says and walks off.  
  
Adrian played with his food and scrunched up his nose, "EW! What do you think it really is?" he asked. Ebony looked just as disgusted as Adrian, "I've got to go with Jass, it's a mixture of cow shit and monkey brains." Jassmine laughed, but was getting bored waiting for Mindy. She began to play with her food and 'accidentally' threw some over the seat, landing on Adrian and two old people in front of him. Adrian didn't get angry though, he thought it was funny, "FOOD FIGHT!!!" Jassmine loved Adrian's idea, "Ya!" But only Adrian and Jassmine seemed to want to join in. Mindy came back and yelled at them for their fun. More witty remarks were exchanged between Jass and Mindy until Mindy exclaimed that there was a seat for Jass up front where she could eat what she wanted from the buffet. From there on out Jassmine was cooperative."Later you two, it was a pleasure. And do remember, No sex on the first date!" Jassmine chuckled to herself as she walked away.   
  
Ebony and Adrian looked at each other confused, Ebony was embarrassed by Jassmine's comment, so she went back to her disturbingly unappetizing and repulsive food. Adrian however didn't, "Fuck this!!! I'm not eating this! and neither are you!" he declared shoving both their trays away from them, and beckoned Mindy over to remove both trays from their site. Ebony was happy not to have to look at that stuff the airline people called food, but was confused, "Umm, don't know about you? But I'm still hungry." Adrian shook his head, "Don't worry I brought preserves." He went into his bag and got out two Pepsi cans, a large bag of of chips, and Twizzlers. Ebony was amazed, "Whoa! Very cool. Thanx for the refreshments. It's awfully kind of you!" Adrian chuckled, "Don't mention it! The Twizzlers are really for the movie, I always have it when I see a new movie." Ebony was surprised, "No way! Really? That's so weird. It's like a tradition back home to have liquorice when watching a new/rented video." The movie didn't start for about thirty five minutes, but neither objected. They were enjoying themselves and finding they had a lot in common. There were two movies, they were both good;Fast and the Furious, and Queen of the Damned.   
  
They talked for a while longer after the movies had ended. But they were tired and began to fall asleep. They didn't awake until the plane landed in London. When they got off the plane, they exchanged 'home' addresses so they could keep in touch. Ebony hoped her parents would send any mail she received at home to Hogwarts. They hugged and said goodbye. Shortly after Adrian left with his mum, all four of the Wood's greeted her.  
  
The Wood's house was larger than her own, but she found it welcoming enough. The room she'd be staying in was cozy and inviting. She thought it to be peacefully relaxing. The day she arrived and the next, Ebony spent adjusting to the time change and recuperating from the eleven hour flight. But the following two days, Oliver took Ebony around London, seeing the muggle attractions. But Oliver was more familiar with magical areas of London, rather then the muggle ones. So he showed her only the major attractions; the elegant Tower of London, the beautiful and enchanting Crown Jewels Display and the glorious St. Paul's Cathedral. Plus, the neoclassical British Museum which contained two Magna Cartas, Rosetta Stone, the Elgin Marbles(statue from the Acropolis in Athens), Egyptian mummies and thousands of fascinating items from around the world. And across from the museum the Westminister Abbey. Ebony also got to see the Big Ben clock tower atop Parliament, the Tate Gallery and the National Gallery and the Planetarium. Aswell as Covent Gardens, Hampton Court Place, Windsor Castle and Buckingham Palace. Oliver also took Ebony to the theater one night, to see The Phantom of the Opera. Ebony thought it was incredible! Beautifully preformed and all-around Marvelous!   
  
Now Sean, being the wild child he was, had argued that all the places Oliver had chosen were stuffy and boring as hell! So almost every night, he took her to a new club. Sometimes they were muggle ones, sometimes not. Either way, she had fun. Sean even insisted that she wear the black dress he gave her to one of the clubs. She did, but was very nervous about it all night. One night, Sean had even gotten into a fight with a muggle man over a stupid song! Both Ebony, Sean and the muggle man and his buds, of course, got kicked out. The muggle man didn't like that a stupid boy had got him kicked out, Ebony and Sean had ended up running 6 city blocks before they had lost the muggle gang. "Sorry about that Eb" Ebony out of breath, was still laughing. She hit his arm. "Your so stupid! And you probably deserved whatever those men were gonna give you. But it was still fun. I say that only cause no one got too hurt. But lets try to avoid another scene like this, okay?!" "Okay!" he said. They walked home, "Do things like that happen often?!" Eb asked. He smiled his reckless grin, "It has, a time or two!" She shook her head at him.  
  
Over the last couple of days, Oliver showed Ebony the better magical areas of London. But they spent a great deal of time in Diagon Ally. Oliver said it was the best place to finish getting all the stuff she needed for Hogwarts. Since Ebony was a witch in America, getting supplies wasn't hard because she already had lots of the stuff on her list. They stopped in Madam Malkin's to get her new school uniforms, and popped in the Apothecary to acquire a few odds and ends. They visited Flourish and Blotts to get her books, but she already had at least half the books she needed. "So we're all done." Oliver said. But they weren't yet, "No, I need one more thing, a wand." Oliver was shocked, "Didn't you need one in your old school? What kind of things did they teach you without a wand?" Ebony: "Of course I had one at Balinor! But it got broken in the explosion." Oliver went into deep thought, Eb knew he was going to start asking for more details about what happened there. *things are going so well...it can't go badly now. It just can't!* she thought. "So can I get a wand here or not? Cause I'm not going to..." she began. Oliver came out of his thoughts, "Hu? Oh! Ya, over there." he pointed at a shop with the words; 'Ollivander's' over the front door. "Great!" she said and went off into it.  
  
"Hello?!" Ebony said as she walked inside. Inside the store was cool, and she took in the site of it. She saw an old man with grey hair helping what looked like a group of eleven year olds find their first wand. The man saw her and motioned towards a sitting area, where a guy was waiting to be help by the shop keeper. Ebony sat down a chair away from the guy. He was about the same height as Ebony, but she couldn't tell completely, for he was sitting down. He had spiked brown hair, and brown/auburn eyes and was dressed simply. The guy said 'Hi' and introduced himself as 'Tony Ballard'. Apparently Ebony wasn't the only sixth year that needed a new wand. "Well technically I'm a fifth year, but almost all my friends are in sixth year, so it doesn't matter." Tony said. They continued talking while the old man, who Tony pointed out was Mr. Ollivander, found a wand for each of the first years. Tony said that this was his forth wand since the day he got his first one. They both laughed, cause it really was funny. Tony had been going to Hogwarts since he was 11, and said it was uncommon to have transfers, but that this year there were a whole shit load of new people that would be coming Hogwarts. Ebony wondered why there were so many transfers this year, but pushed the thought from her mind. Finally, Mr. Ollivander came over to greet the two. "Tony! My dear boy, I was sure you'd have been able to keep the last wand intact for good. But unfortunately that is not the case. Come, let's see if we can't find a 'match'. Ebony, I will be with you shortly" Mr. Ollivander kindly said. Ebony was startled by his use of her first name, "What? Excuse me, but Mr. Ollivander, how did you know my name?" His answer was short but full, "I've been expecting you." While Ebony watched Tony go through wand after wand after wand, she couldn't help but ponder how Ollivander had know she would be coming. Tony had tried fifty seven wands before he found a 'match'. "Oh! Good! Good!" Ollivander said, while jumping up and down and continued, "Now let's see if we can keep this one longer, okay Tony?!" Tony nodded. Ollivander then turned his attention to Ebony, "Now, Ms. Shadow let's see what I can find for you on this flowering day, shall we?" Before Ebony got started on trying different wands Tony asked her if she would like him to stay and wait, as so that he could introduce him to his friends afterwards. She agreed and thanked him. But Tony didn't have to wait long, for Ebony got her 'match' with the second wand she tried. "Bravo Ms. Shadow! You've broken the ten year long record for a pupil to find their 'match'. The record was held at four tries, but you are now the new holder at two." Ollivander declared. Ebony just smiled and thanked Ollivander for his praise. Ollivander walked over to his desk and began shuffling around for a piece of paper, "Okay, lets see let me write this down here, you've got an eleven inch, Willow/Yew blend, with a Unicorn's Tail core."   
  
Tony and Ebony left Ollivander's and crossed the street to a new restaurant, Diagon Delight. There, sitting out front at a large table with a big umbrella above it, were three girls. Tony and Ebony walked up to them and Tony introduced Ebony to them all and then introduced each of them to Ebony, "Girls, this is Ebony Shadow. Ebony this is Michele Lupin, Moriah Shemer and Athena Mondirroe." Ebony was fascinated with Athena's blue hair, it was totally crazy! Athena's green added the perfect touch to the blue hair statement. *wicked* Ebony thought as everyone smiled and said 'hi' to each other. Eb and Tony took seats at the table. *Lupin...Lupin...Where have I heard that name? Oh ya...* Ebony's thoughts turned into words spoken aloud. "Michele? Are you related to Remus Lupin?" Michele was surprised by the question, but answered it freely, "Ya... He's my dad... How do you know him?" "Oh, he taught a short seminar at my old school on various demons and other mystical creatures, last year. I found it all fascinating." Ebony responded. Michele rolled her eyes, "That's my dad, got to love him." Everyone agreed and all went into discussions over the stuff they did over the summer.   
  
Everyone jumped when Oliver came running over yelling, "Ebony!! There you are!! Where have you been? One minute your in Ollivander's the next your not! Why didn't you come find me and tell me where you where going?!" Athena was the one to stop his shouting, "Calm down there cowboy, as you can see she's just fine! You didn't expect her to stay in that dark, musky old shop on such a beautiful day did you?" Oliver was startled by Athena's abruptness, "What? No. I just...she doesn't know her way around is all. I was worried. And do you know how much trouble I would have been in if I had lost her?" Moriah, Michele, Athena and Ebony all seemed to be thinking the same thing then. They all stood up and in unison screamed, "Is that all she is("I am" for Eb) to you? A chore? Men!" Michele began to say something to Oliver about not being such a 'worry wart', and the second Oliver heard her voice by it's self, he was at a loss for words. He was mesmerized by her beauty and hung on to every word that left her soft lips. He noticed every strand of loose brown hair that fell over her soft cheek and covered her amazingly deep brown eyes. He wanted to reach out and caress Michele's cheek, gently put the loose hairs behind her ear so that he could stare into her captivating eyes forever.  
  
Oliver was ripped away from his fantasy by two familiar male voices that were calling his name. He turned around to face them. They came up to the table and he introduced them to Ebony, "Eb this is Brady, he's Athena's brother. And this is Adrian ..." But Adrian was talking to Ebony by now, "Ebony? What are you doing here? How do you know Oliver? I have a million questions for you? So Hogwarts is the boarding school you were talking about?" Ebony was still in shock that she was seeing Adrian, "Um, ya... I was talking about Hogwarts. Um...what were your other questions? I can't seem to remember them." Oliver asked how they knew one another and Ebony explained about the flight over to England from California. But before he had a chance to ask anymore questions, Moriah was suggesting ice cream to Brady, and Adrian was agreeing, saying it would be a great place for Ebony and him to answer one another's questions. Athena wasn't about to let Moriah and Brady out of her site, she always got a funny feeling when they were together. And Tony said he had to go catch up with a friend in his own year. So in no time at all, Oliver and Michele were left alone at the table. They too were hungry, but they ordered a late lunch from the restaurant instead.   
  
When the group returned from ice cream they found Oliver and Michele still at the table outside Diagon Delight, they were laughing and smiling. Ebony thought Michele was nice and all but she couldn't hell but despise her for a brief moment, when Mich touch Oliver's arm then hand and giggled sexily. The rest of the group sat down at the table and joined in on Michele and Oliver's conversation. They all stayed there until you could see many stars in the sky, but slowly the group of teens disappeared from the table.  
  
On September 1st, the Marie took Oliver, Sean and Ebony to kings cross station and said goodbye. Oliver and Sean had a blast laughing at Ebony's ditziness, she couldn't grasp the concept of walking through a wall. And once she did, she hated the idea! She begged Oliver to find another way for her to get to where the train was waiting. She actually refused to walk through a wall. In the end, Sean gave up and went in without them. leaving Oliver to deal with Eb. So Oliver, against Ebony's wishes, threw her over his shoulder and carried her through. He then went back and got the carts that had their stuff on them. She smacked him on the arm, then thanked him for forcing her to go through the wall. Together they boarded the train, and sought out their friends.  
  
AN-Thank you everyone who reviewed. And thank you Mich for your encouragement! 


	5. Encounters

DS- I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Hogwarts ect...That all goes to J.K. Rowling. Mich Lupin goes to Michele Cooke. Jass Black goes to Jass Feather. Rae, Athena, Moriah, Celest, Tony also all go to other people that I know. they are not mine, But I can't think of their last names right know; i've got the flu, and I'm extremely tired. Ebony is mine however.  
  
AN- please don't yell at me for missing words, or spelling mistakes, i;m sick and don't have spell check on my computer, and nobody around my house can be bothered to go over so...i'm sorry.  
  
Chapter five: Encounters  
  
Oliver and Ebony ran into Michele, a pretty blond girl and an Italian girl with chin length black hair, in the clutter of people residing in the corridor of the train. "Oh my god!" Ebony exclaimed. Michele introduced the blond girl as 'Celest Moonshire' and went to name the other girl, when Eb cut in, "Rae! Rae Fox! Oh my...what are you doing here?" Rae also voiced her surprise and joy at seeing Ebony. The two gave each other a warm, friendly hug. The four girls then found an empty compartment and made themselves comfy. Oliver, however, had no desire to be trapped in a little box with four sixteen year old girls. Even if Michele was among them. Therefore, he excused himself, and set off to find some of his MALE buds. Rae and Eb were answering one another questions when the train began to move. Michele and Celest were inquiring how Rae and Eb knew one another, and were starting to hear about Balinor, and very basic details about the explosion, when Moriah came bursting in with a tall, female, red head behind her. Ebony recognized the girl as Jassmine from the plane, but decided not to say anything unless Jass did. Moriah seemed very excited, "You will never guess what's happened! Look what I've found?!" She shoved Jassmine in front of her, as if to show her off. Jassmine was very confused, but gave no sign of it to the girls before her, "Hey! Be careful with me!! Hands of the merchandise!" Jassmine harped. Celest laughed and directed her words to Jass, "No offence intended towards ya," she turned her attention to Moriah, "but...Mo, she's just another new student transferring to Hogwarts. What are you trying to get at? What's your point?" Moriah was annoyed with Celest's rude intrusion, "If you'd shut up and let me talk, I could tell you my point." No one spoke, so she continued, "My point is, this is Jassmine BLACK!" Celest and Rae's mouth's dropped. They had both heard many things about Sirius Black, as well as his WILD daughter. But Michele just laughed and replied, "Hey Jass! Take a seat."  
  
Moriah was the one who was now confused so Mich explained, "Mo, think about it. Jass is Sirius' daughter and I'm Remus'...our parents are best friends! Do you really think we wouldn't have seen each other a few times?" Moriah blushed, "Oh, Ya I guess you would have. But it's all SO exciting. I mean he only got pardoned six months ago, and not a lot has been said about what he's been doing," Moriah then turned her eyes on Jassmine and looked at her black leather ensemble, and thought; *Where did she find such ridiculous clothes?* "So your from America? Right Jass? Where in? And is that what everyone wears?" Moriah asked. Rae, Michele and Ebony laughed, but Jass didn't think it was funny. Rae was the one to continue, "No, not everyone wears them. But they are in style, so whatever. Plus she can actually pull off the look! Don't you just hate in when your walking downtown, and you see someone wearing leather pants? It's can be just so sad...and can be majorly gross!!!" Michele and Eb nodded yes. Ebony was about to tell Jass that Adrian, from the plane, was also attending Hogwarts, but was interrupted be the compartment door opening, and a familiar, but unexpected voice ringing through her ears.  
  
A tall, blond guy waltzed into the compartment and looked only at Michele, "Well, well. Look who we have here." the guy said. Michele just stared at him, "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were in America." But before the guy could answer Rae was out of her seat, screaming excitedly, "Draco!" and wrapped her arms around his neck. The blond guy, Draco, was stunned at the sight of Rae, "Rae?! What are you doing here, luv?" He pulled her away from him, as to get a better look at her, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Ok, let me get this straight. Rae and Michele are here, at MY school. Right? Anymore surprises I should know about?" Michele smiled mischievously, "Oh yes! There is! Jassmine is here. You remember Jassmine, don't you? Sirius's daughter. She was at my house, last time you came over. Remember?!" Draco shivered as he remembered the last time he encountered Jassmine, "Great! Two of the people I despise most, are going to my school! Rae, when did you decide to come to England?" Moriah spoke coldly to Draco, "YOUR school? You left Mister, and Michele was here ALL last year, while you were off, across seas, doing god knows what!" Michele was the one to pipe up then, "So you went to Balinor too?" Draco nodded, "Damn straight! Rae and me were amongst the popular group, you of course wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?! We caused a lot of mayhem and did some sweet pranques, getting these goodie goodies in trouble, it was a blast, and our Head master..." Draco thought of his head master, and didn't finish his sentence so Mich continued, "You know what? I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one to blow up the school!" Draco went stiff and cold, "You don't know what you're talking about! So why don't you just shut, your half blood, werewolf mouth, up! I can see I was wasting my time, coming in here, trying to liven up your pitiful lives! So I'll be leaving you pathetic losers, Besides Rae, to do whatever it is you do..." But Rae was cutting in now, "Wait! Wait! Ebony is here too!" Draco was shocked, he looked around, *Celest; what good times we had. Jassmine, crazy and psyco. Michele, wacko. Rae, old friend and more good times. Moriah, goodie goodie. And.* "Eb? W-what? When? HOW?" He stopped himself from rambling, *Deep breath* "Why are you here? No, obviously you're going to school. Can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked. Ebony just stared at the ground.  
  
Oliver, and two of his friends, were coming down the hall, and saw a blond, male standing at the entrance to the compartment that Ebony and Michele were in. *Draco Malfoy! What the hell is he doing back here?!* He picked up his pace, went directly to him, and pushed him away from the door. "Malfoy! What are you doing here? Come back to harass the new girls? You're sick! Leave them alone!!" Oliver shouted. Michele told Oliver to calm down. Draco got up, "Ya! Jesus Christ! Do you treat all the guys this way? You should listen to that half blood!" Oliver punched Draco in the jaw. Rae and Celest screamed, while Moriah and Jass laughed, "Finally, he gets some of what he deserves," they both said. Oliver's friends pulled him off of Draco. Michele glared at Malfoy, "How did you become such an asshole? I mean is it genetic or just something you picked up? Actually after knowing your dad was a friend with my step dad I think I can guess that it was genetic. I feel sorry for your mother. I mean TWO Malfoy's to put up with, how does she cope?" Draco batted his eyes, and replied, "Gosh Michele you flatter me! I never knew you noticed how much of an asshole I am. I should try harder seeing as you obviously like it so much" He then ran a cold, pale finger down her cheek, and chuckled to himself. Oliver pushed Draco's hand away and hit him again. Draco got up, and hit Oliver back. Oliver's friends restrained him so he didn't hit Draco again. Michele just laughed, "Oh Draco, you're so funny!" She glared, "Now would you please piss off!" "I know! I'm just so damn hilarious not to mention good looking. The devil would be jealous" Draco said and slicked back his blonde hair. "Yes I'm sure your dad would be jealous. Now Piss off!" Mich snapped. Draco continued to play along, "Ya I bet he would be since I'm so ruggedly handsome!" He grabbed Michele's hand and placed it on his chest, "Feel those pecks!" As Michele pulled her hand away, Oliver again hit Draco, "Back off! You jackass!" He demanded. Draco wasn't about to be told off by the likes of straight arrow, Oliver Wood, "You better stop touchin' me like that, or I might start taking it personal. Besides I don't want anything from Michele, I want to talk to Ebony." Draco explained and looked at Ebony, who was standing just inside the compartment doorway, eyeing both Oliver and Draco carefully. Draco extended his hand, "What do ya say? Coming?" Oliver was quick to jump in front of Ebony, "Over my dead body!" But Ebony squeezed in front Oliver to face him, "Oliver! Please just chill." Oliver was appalled, "No! I won't just 'chill'! I am not letting you out of my sight with him around!" "Why?! Cause I'm your chore!!! Too bad! I would like to talk with Draco, he went to Balinor with me. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that." Ebony took Draco's hand, Rae felt left out, "What about me?" she asked. Draco used his free hand to lightly squeeze Rae's, "Don't worry luv, I'm sure you'll be in my house, we can talk as long as you want later, promise." With that, Draco and Ebony left the others behind, to find an empty compartment to talk in.  
  
The two stepped inside an empty compartment. Ebony went and sat by the window but looked only at her feet, while Draco locked the door and muttered a silencing charm. He came over to the window and stood there watching the field pass by. It took a few moments but then he spoke, "I see Oliver is still trying to play hero. You two seem close, how long have you known Super Oliver?!" Ebony didn't quite know what Draco meant by 'playing hero' so she shrugged it off, but she answered him politely, "Um well, as you know my parents are English, and I was born here. The Wood's are my parents' closest friends, and in turn, I've known Oliver my entire life. So ya I guess you could say we're close." Draco looked down at her, "How close? Has he hurt you?!" Ebony looked up in surprise, "What? Oliver? No! Though I'm sure he'll ask the same thing about you" She looked out the window and thought a moment before answering the other half of his question, "Well we're good friends, but nothing more." She said. He sat down and even though she was looking out the window he looked straight at her, "Well I'm glad to see you aren't involved with that prick! However I meant how much have you told him?" Ebony startled by his question, turned to see his cool blue eyes filled with concern, it all brought her back to that night in the South tower and she wanted to cry, she quickly looked down at her feet again, "Nothing! I haven't told anyone anything!" regaining a bit of her nerve she looked up, "How about you?" "No." Was his only reply. "Good. Then let's just forget about. It's better that no one knows, though I doubt that they would even believe us!" Draco suddenly got up and paced, "Forget it?!! FORGET IT!!! I don't know about you, but no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I wish for it, will it to happen, I CAN'T FORGET about it!!" Ebony watched him; he walked back and forth, true anguish on his face, he sat down across from her and took a long breath, "I have thought a lot about this, and maybe we could look into things. I don't know, find more out about our ex-headmaster. I could tell my father about it and maybe he'd help. He's got lots of connection and stuff. I want to know why Balthazar did it!! But you know what bothers me more?! What the other guy there that night said. I can't get the words out of my head! You know the 'It's not their time yet.' And the 'They were not to be here tonight. we need her, we need them both.'" Ebony felt the stupid tears coming again; she pushed them back and looked at Draco, "Yes. I unfortunately remember! But no Draco, you can't! Why do you have to do this?! Why can't we just leave things alone? Why bring other people into this?! There is really no need." Draco looked at her, hurt but no longer naïve, he took her hands in his, "Tell me, do the nightmare's haunt you, as they do me?!" She looked up at him, saw that sadness in his eyes, she looked away and closed her eyes to fight back the tears once again, when she looked back at him she opened her mouth to speak, but the words she could not form so she looked out the window. "From the expression on your face and the look in your eyes I know you've been having them too." He said, then finally she spoke, "Yes, I have many nightmare's, all from that night, all too real!" She looked him in the eye, "But tell me, what will this hunt of yours prove to you?! What if the answers you find aren't the ones you're looking for?!" She got out of her seat to kneel on the ground in from of him, "Please Draco, drop this foolish search! It will lead nowhere but to more trouble and misery. Please! Tell me you'll drop it?!" He gazed down at her, so full of truth and concern. And pain he thought. He thought about everything she had said and knew it was no good to ignore her warnings, "Ok, there is probably no reason to go snooping around now, that was what got us into that mess in the first place. Besides, father would only be upset if I were to waste his time with my 'frivolous problems' as he would call them." Ebony threw her arms around Draco, "Thank you!" She then withdrew and sat back in her previous seat. They sat in silence for a few moments until Draco got out of his seat and sat next to Ebony and turning her to face him, "I got your letter and no, I wasn't right. I might have been about Balthazar, but not about other things." She looked at him, "Oh. Why didn't you write back?" He rubbed his shoulder, "Family affairs kept me busy." Ebony's eyes widened and her gaze fell to his shoulder where he was rubbing, "He's been hitting you again hasn't he?" Draco put on a big smile, "Don't worry about it, I'll live. I survived being in a school while it exploded, I'll survive my fathers ways of displaying love." She frowned; Draco had told her once of his father's bad habits and of how his favorite punching bag was his only son. She knew Lucius Malfoy was not a good man, and that his torment of Draco would continue, and she wondered if the explosion was really the end of the Balinor mess and Balthazar's displays of affection. But he snapped her out of her thoughts with talks of summer travels, adventures and pranks. Ebony dozed off; when she woke up she looked around to find Draco gone. She went to get up but her hand felt a piece of paper under them, it read:  
  
Sorry I had to go, and you looked at peace sleeping. By the way, I missed you too. We'll talk soon. Promise. Draco Malfoy.  
  
So Ebony left the compartment to return to her friends. When she got back to her friends, alone, both Michele and Oliver asked what she and Draco had talked about. But she didn't answer, for she was taken by surprise by the sight of Mich and Oliver's hands entwined. She silently swore at Michele, but Oliver looked incredibly happy, so she pushed her feelings aside and congratulated them. When they again asked her what she had talked about with Draco, she simply said "Nothing much," though she knew it was a lie. She sat down and soon Hogwarts was in sight. It looked so mysterious sitting on top of the hill, with the windows all lit against the black of night. Ebony was mesmerises by the sight and hardly took her eyes off of it until the train stopped at the Hogsmead station and a voice spoke over the intercom, "Leave all your stuff on the train, it'll be taken care of," it said.  
  
At one end of the platform, that Ebony stepped onto after getting off the train, there was a gigantic man waving a lantern in one hand and using his other hand to echo his already booming voice. *That must be Hagrid* Ebony said in her mind. Oliver had told her about the extremely large, bearded man who had a heart so huge it rivalled his body size. He was games keeper and a professor a Hogwarts. Hagrid's voice was loud bout clear, "Firs' years! This way! Transfers! You too! Firs' years! Transfers! This way! Follow me! C'mon now! Transfers n' firs' years!" Jassmine, Draco, Rae and Ebony, along with a handful of other students, joined the first years and followed Hagrid to a still black lake, where boats awaited the new additions to Hogwarts. "Four to a boat!' Hagird called. Jass, Draco, Rae and Eb shared a boat. Draco stared at the water blankly, he had done this already, way back in his first year at Hogwarts, and he saw no point in repeating it. *That stupid, dirty, old hat is going to say the same thing as it did last time. Why wouldn't it!? It's going to say I was a born Slytherin, and that one year away wouldn't change that...right? ... Right! No point in worrying... cause I'm not worried. Nothing to worry about.* these thoughts, and many more like it, plagued and confused Draco's head. The boats floated through the opening in the cliff that led under the school. Once they had hit the gravel, they all stumbled out of the boats. There was nothing of interest around them, except for two large wooden doors, that Draco knew Professor McGonagall waited behind. Hagrid knocked twice, and sure enough, McGonagall, a tall women in red robes with her hair tied back in a tight bun, opened the doors to greet the new students.  
  
She thanked Hagrid for assistance and introduced herself to the students. Draco mumbled something to Rae, causing her to laugh. Prof. McGonagall snapped at him telling him to use this new year as a fresh start and to not fall into the path of his old ways. Draco just mumbled to himself. The group of students followed her upstairs to yet another pair of large doors, where she stopped and turned around to address the students, "In a few moments you will all enter the Great Hall and join the rest of the student body. The school houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They are to be your family while you are here. The Sorting Ceremony, which will decide which house you will be in, will begin shortly." She also explained to the students that their triumphs would earn their house points and that rule breaking would cause them to lose points and that at the end of the year, the house with the most points would be awarded the house cup. After saying all that, she told the transfer students to wait in the corridor, and that they would be called in after the first years were done. All the first years went in and were sorted. After like forever, McGonagall came into the hall and got the transfers.  
  
They walked in, there were four long tables, which all the students sat at, and at the far end there was another long table where the teachers sat, going the other direction across the room then the Student tables. There was a four-legged stool in front of the teacher's table, with a scruffy hat on top. When they neared the Hat spoke:  
  
"I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And there is nothing in hidden in you head That I cannot see. So put me on. Don't be afraid. And I'll take a look around, So that I can tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart: You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those Hufflepuff's are true, Patient and most hardworking; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind and cleverness follows you Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their power lusting gaols.  
  
When the hat was done, McGonagall spoke, "Now when I call your name, you will come up, sit down and put the hat on." After listening to a talking hat Jass thought she must have heard wrong, "You're kidding right?" McGonagall stared at her, "No I most certainly am NOT." As McGonagall called up one Second year boy and named the school from which he transferred, Jassmine whispered to Eb and Draco, "Can anyone say unsanitary?!" Rae also heard and laughed aloud; McGonagall gave her such a piercing glare it was as if she was shooting daggers at Rae's head. McGonagall continued by calling two third year girls, no fourth years, two fifth years, then came, "From America's North Stone Magical High School, Jassmine black". Many gasps filled the room; Jass ignored them and went up to the hat, and cringed at it before taking a deep breath and putting it on. ***Inside the Hat*** Hat: "Ah, finally another Black. I see the same courage and the humor as your father, but more anger, if it's possible. But inside your head..." Jass's mind: Oh shut it already! Just tell me where I'm going to be! I don't need you to go on and on about jack shit!" Hat: "Well alright, since you are but one of the few who have ever had the courage to tell me off I know exactly where you're going to go. Oh and Jass, don't doubt her. She'll come to you, you are a lot like her; you're truly your mother's daughter." Jass: "What? My mother?!!! What of my-" Hat: "Oh but you didn't want to talk. Know that your mother did what was best, and she is always near you. But now to place you, you are a definite..."***Outside of the Hat*** "GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat yelled out to the rest of the school. All of the Gryffindor's stood up and cheered.  
  
As Jassmine took a seat next to Michele and asked where the showers were, McGonagall called the next student, "From America's Balinor Academy, Rae Fox." Rae came up and sat down with the hat on her head, "SLYTHERIN!!" it called to everyone. Rae took off the hat and took a seat next to Celest, who was also a 6th year Slytherin. McGonagall called another student and then, "Draco Malfoy, also from Balinor Academy" McGonagall said and told everyone that even though Draco was once sorted, it was a school rule that he must repeat it after being away for a year. Draco looked questioningly at the hat, but forced himself to put it on. Both Ebony and Michele noticed Draco's hesitation and nervousness, *What is he worried bout?* They both thought. But the hat never made it to his head, once again, before the had had touched it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!!" Draco let out a long, deep breath, smiles and took his spot next to Marcus Flint.  
  
The next to put on the hat was "Conner Reed, from Magella School of American Sorcery." Conner put the hat atop his head, and within second came the hat's voice, "GRYFFINDOR!!" Again all the Gryffindor students cheered.  
  
McGonagall called one more students and then the last sixth year, "Yet another from Balinor, Ms Ebony Shadow." Ebony came forward, sat upon the stool and placed the hat on her head. It took a very long time, but eventually the Hat's voice came, "GRYFFINDOR!!" it shouted. All the Gryffindor's cheered, and Ebony sat her butt down across from Mich and Jass. They both saw her confused face and asked what was up, but she put on a smile and said that it was nothing. The Headmaster Dumbledore, stood up and welcomed all the new faces to Hogwarts, he told everyone, that as usual the Dark Forest was off limits. A magnificently delicious dinner appeared in front their eyes, and everyone dug in. After Dinner, the Prefects of each house took their 'family' to their common rooms, and showed the first years and transfer's to their new dorms. Ebony just lay on her large, new bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
AN-Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your opinions and complements are much appreciated!!! THANK YOU! I hope enjoyed this ch. 


	6. First Day part I

DS-Okay u know i don't own anything from the HP series. Ebony, and the plot r mine. Michele Lupin, Jassmine Black, Rae and all of them are not mine either, they are my friends characters and they're lettin me include them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
okay my comps being a piece of non-cooperating shit tonight so i have to put chapter 6 into two sections. alright?! so ya, here we go.  
  
Chapter 6: The First Day (part I) Ebony slept well that night and awoke to a beautiful, bright Tuesday morning. It was a shame the day was going to be spent indoors. She sat up and looked around, there were two other beds in the room; Michele's and Jassmine's, and they were both empty. Ebony left the warmth of her bed, showered, dressed and made her way downstairs. She finally got to the bottom of the last staircase when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going-" Ebony began, but was cut off by a tall man with long greasy black hair.  
  
"I should say so! What is your name and what house are you in? I've not seen you here before." The tall man demanded.  
  
"Um...Ebony Shadow, and I'm in Gryffindor. And you are sir?" Ebony said a little startled by the man's tone.  
  
"Another Gryffindor huh? Well 20 points for not paying attention where you were going and another 20 for questioning me! I'm PROFESSOR SNAPE! You would do well to remember that! Now be on your way!" Snape ordered.  
  
"What? That's ridic-" Ebony began but was cut off by Snape.  
  
"Do not argue with me miss, or it'll be more!" He threatened, and stomped off, passing Jassmine on his way.  
  
"Morning Snape!" Jass said in a sarcastic voice. Snape just sneered at her and walked on.  
  
"What the hell is up his ass?" Ebony asked Jass, "he just took 40 points from Gryffindor because we ran into each other. It was totally unfair. It was just as much his fault as mine. Are all the teacher like that? Ebony finished.  
  
"No, I don't think all the teacher's are that way, but that's Snape, he's head of Slytherin house. He favors them and loathes all Gryffindor's. He'll do all that is possible to make are lives a living hell. Best way to piss him off is to act like you don't care, or so I'm told. You hungry? I'm starved!" Jass declared.  
  
Ebony's tummy growled, "Actually I am kinda hungry, I was on my way to the Great Hall for some breakfast, before I was so rudely distracted. Lets go!" Ebony proposed. So Jass and Ebony went into the Great Hall, took their seats and ate.  
  
**** Over at the Slytherin table Rae was clinging to Draco's arm and chatting off both his, Celest's and a group of other Slytherin's ears about old time between Draco and her. About the adventures that they had taken back in America. "Oh and then there was that time, Draco put rotten eggs in one off the teachers beds, it was so funny. Until we got caught and spent 2 weeks in detention..." Rae told them.  
  
**** Over at the Ravenclaw table Athena's blue hair was catching everyone's eyes. And she was in a heated argument with her big bro, Brady, "I never did that!!!..." She yelled. "Oh yes you did!!! I remember it clearly. It was the night mum had all those people over to celebrate dad's promotion. And I walk into the bathroom to find u on the floor drunk with Seamus Finnigan" Brady retorted.  
  
"Well I don't remember that. I have no idea what you are talking about. And I couldn't possible have been drunk! I hadn't had a drink all night! So there!" Athena exclaimed then stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
"Ya well I have pictures!" He said.  
  
"What!!!!!!! kjfgosfn ifgkjfginsfdjgkjsn oingsndfg bjvgudfgnalfeqm ,ndsfb..." Athena began ranting and yelling so fast no one could understand. Moriah, Tony and a few others just laughed and soon Brady joined them. He stood to grab his sister.  
  
"Calm down! I was just playing with ya." He laughed, "Your so funny when you're pissed!"  
  
"Your such a pig Brady!" She said before sitting back down and slapping him on the arm.  
  
****  
  
"So how did ya sleep Jass?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Oh just fine thanx. It's so much quieter here, than in New York. It's going to take some getting used to. You?" Jass replied.  
  
"Ya, I did alright. So when do we start classes?" Ebony asked as Oliver sat next to her.  
  
"Right now! Here are your schedules" He said as he gave both Eb and Jass, as well as a few other Gryffindor's their timetables, "Who do you guys have first?" Oliver added before grabbing himself a huge plateful of eggs, bacon, toast and other such foods.  
  
Jassmine looked at her timetable, "Charms with...Flitwich?" She half stated, half asked.  
  
Oliver just laughed, "Ya that's right Flitwich, he's nice enough I guess. Shouldn't have too many problems with him. Do you guys want me to show you where it is?" He offered.  
  
"No that's just fine pretty boy! I'm sure we can find it ourselves!" Jass told him. Not knowing that if there was one thing Oliver hated to be called it was "pretty boy" and Jassmine had just touched that nerve. Ebony had to try with all her might not to laugh as Oliver just frowned at her, got up, "Well alright then. I'll catch you later Eb." And left.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Jass asked as if she'd done nothing to offend him. Ebony couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out in laughter, Jass joined in too.  
  
The two however stopped laughing when Michele sat in between them and wrapped an arm around each and squeezed them, "I love having roommates!!! Never leave!" She almost screamed in joy.  
  
Both were startled and confused, "Your welcome?" but Mich didn't hear them and was already continuing,  
  
"All last year I had that big room all to my lonesome. Last night was weird I admit, just not used to having others there, but I'd take having you here, over not having you here, any day!" Mich explained. By the time she was done, both the girls understood, hugged her back and said they liked being here with her too.  
  
Dumbledore then entered the great hall and addressed the school, "Everyone! May I have your attention, please?!" He paused and waited for silence, "I have a few last minute announcements to make before we begin classes. Due to the recent death eater up rises, we have added a new course, which Professor Lupin will take up, Demonology. We feel that during these unpredictable times, the students need to be more familiar and aware of many aspects having to do with Demonology. Unfortunately this means Lupin will not be able to continue with being the DADA teacher. Therefore, Professor Kaitlyn Tilt, who unfortunately cannot join us for breakfast, will be the new DADA teacher. She asked me to tell you all that though she could not see you last night or this morning she looks forward to seeing you all in class. And now, I believe Ms. McGonagall has a request," He gestured towards the female teacher to his left, and she rose.  
  
"Yes would the following students follow me..." She asked for about 20 students to come forth and follow her into another room. Ebony was among them. And when her name was called Michele crossed her arms and stared at Ebony. But Jass drew her own conclusions as to why Ebony was being called forth, and voiced them freely.  
  
"What did you do? We haven't even started classes yet, and you're already in trouble?! I hate u! You beat me!! But hey, wait a go!" Jass praised and pat Eb on the back.  
  
But Ebony was just as surprised to hear her name as Jass. *What did I do? Why would she want to talk to me?* But to Eb's relief she saw Moriah, as well as Hermione Granger walking towards McGonagall. Moriah seemed nice enough and Oliver had told Ebony that Hermione was one of the top students in all of Hogwarts and that she had never had detention in her entire life. So Eb got out of her seat and followed the rest of the students.  
  
After the students McGonagall had called forth had disappeared, Dumbledore said that it was time for everyone to be getting to class. So Jass and Mich headed of to charms.  
  
****  
  
"OH GOD! Was that boring or what?" Jass asked Michele as they left the Charms class and headed down to the dungeons, where there next class, Potions, was.  
  
"You will get used to it Jass!" Mich comforted.  
  
When they walked into the Potions class hardly anyone had arrived, but Ebony was there sitting at the back of the class reading a book. Both Michele and Jassmine thought it lucky that Snape was not yet arrived for the class.  
  
*Less time with him the better* Jass thought. They both walked over to Eb and sat down, "So where you during Charms? It's not fair you got to miss it, while I had to sit through it and suffer." Jass complained.  
  
"I was in orientation." Eb said. She was going to explain when she saw Jassmine's 'need more info' expression, but Michele cut in.  
  
"For a muggle-wizard school called Trinity Hill Institute. It teaches muggle classes, it's just on the other side of Hogsmead." Michele explained in an annoyed way.  
  
Ebony was surprised at Michele's knowledge of Trinity Hill and at her tone of voice. "How did you know? And why do you sound so ticked off at me? Did I do something?" Ebony asked cautiously.  
  
Michele thought about when she first heard of Trinity Hill: FLASH BACK: ****  
  
"Wow that sounds Great!!!" Michele exclaimed as she jumped off the couch in her granddad's place, "I defiantly want to go!!" She added, then started listing classes she wanted to take, "Acting, writing, poetry, American-" But when she looked again at her granddad, she saw an unfamiliar look in his eyes she stopped listing classes and hesitated, "What? What is it?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes fell with compassion as he saw the happiness his granddaughter expressed at thought being able to pursue her love for muggle things, and being able to study what they study at near by Trinity Hill Institute, "Well that's the thing...I'm afraid you will not be permitted to attend Trinity Hill." He said in a sadden but firm voice.  
  
Michele thought she had herd wrong, "What? Did you just say I CAN'T go?!! Why tell me about it, if you're not letting me go?!! Granddad?" She said angrily.  
  
"I-we wanted you to hear it from us, and know before school started. We thought it would be unfair if you went to school and saw other kids being given the chance to go. We didn't want you to think we were trying to hide..." Dumbledore didn't know what comforting words could say to his granddaughter to make this decision okay.  
  
When he looked away from her, Michele turned to her dad, who was standing by the window, "Dad? What's going on? Why can't I go? DAD?! Grandfather?! Why can't I go?!" She could feel the anger growing inside her, and her cheeks flooding with heat as she felt the tears coming, *Why tell me if they aren't letting me go? How insensitive and controlling can they get!? It's a school?!...A school where they teach great things, like Shakespeare and let you use computers...A school I want to go to.* "GRAND FATHER?! Why not?!" She yelled.  
  
Remus then rushed in as his daughter yelled, "Don't yell at him! This was mostly my decision!"  
  
"What?! Oh and because you made the decision, that's makes it better? It makes it okay? Shouldn't I get the choose as to whether I go or not!?" Michele shouted at her father.  
  
"NO! Not in this case! Not under these circumstances!" Her father told her.  
  
"Under what circumstances? Tell me what the hell is going on around here? What could be so important I can't go to a school? Huh?" Michele demanded.  
  
"If other people go, that's fine! It's there parents' decision. And mine is that you are not to step foot on that campus' grounds unless accompanied by your grand father or me. Do you understand?!" He ordered.  
  
"No I don't understand!! This is stupid, and it makes no bloody sense!! What is the real reason you won't let me go?!" She continued to shout at he father and then her granddad, "Granddad I know you would never say no unless there was a real reason! Remus can't control you. Tell me why can't I-" She started but then her dad's voice rang loud and clear through the room,  
  
"Trinity is too open, too much could happen! And we aren't there to watch you!-"  
  
Now he was the one to listen to the loud, definite voice of his daughter, "So this is all about your need to control me?!! Well I should have known! I realize you want to hold on to me as much as you can, having missed like 12 years of my life, but this is stupid. I'm 16! I need to have my privacy and be able to make my own decisions!" She turned to Dumbledore for support, "Granddad tell him!!-"  
  
"You are free to make plenty of decisions-" Remus started.  
  
"Like what? Which pair of panties I'm going to wear in the morning?! You don't let me breath! You are so suffocating!!-"  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel, I'll try and back off. But whether or not you go to Trinity is still MY decision and you are NOT going!!! End of discussion!" Remus declared.  
  
"Fine!" And with that Michele stormed out of the room.:END FLASH: ****  
  
"Hello?! Earth to Michele!" Jassmine called as she waved a hand in front of Michele's eye line.  
  
"What? Oh ya. I knew about it because Granddad told me about it during the summer. But my father made it perfectly clear I was not allowed to go. You didn't do anything wrong, I just REALLY wanted to go, and I can't. So when I think that you are, I get a little upset." Michele told Eb.  
  
"Oh. Okay. It's sounds really nice. Maybe you can go next term?" Eb suggested.  
  
"But why can't you go this term?" Jass asked.  
  
But Mich couldn't answer for while Mich had been off in her thoughts everyone had came into the class and now Snape was yelling at them, "Quiet! Take your seats! We have a lot of work to do this year. I guess we'll start with role call." He picked up a parchment and read a few names before coming to, "Jassmine Black!" He put down the paper and looked around.  
  
"Yeah." Jass answered when Snape called her name.  
  
Snape stared at her for a few moments before walking to the back of the class where Jass sat, "Black hu?! So Sirius has a daughter, I wasn't aware. So where have you been the last five years? We've all missed the pleasure of your presence. Do tell us all." He said somewhat laughingly.  
  
Jassmine hated the way his voice made her cringed, *Should I answer him? Ya, guess I should. Don't let him know I don't want to tell him anything. Dad warned me Snape was going to be an ass towards me. I can't let him get to me!* She made up her mind to tell him what he wanted to know, "Funny thing life is, he didn't know he had a daughter either! Up until a couple of years ago, anyways. And for the last five years, actually for basically my whole life I've lived in New York City. I'm sure you did miss my presence; you need me around to make life interesting. Too bad I can't say I've missed you!" She smirked at the last part as Snape's face distorted into and angry bubble of flesh.  
  
"Watch yourself Black don't want to end up like your father...behind bars. And 30 pts for insulting a teacher" Snape said as he coolly walked back to his desk and resumed role call, "... Marcus Flint, ... Rae Fox, ... Adrian Galloway, ... Michele Lupin" at this he looked up and addressed Miss Lupin, "Looks like the evil trio is complete now?! First Potter came, then you, Lupin, and now Black." He said and waited for an uprise from either Jassmine or Michele. But neither got upset.  
  
"Yes, I guess we are all together. All we need now is your pal Pettigrew" Michele challenged.  
  
"No, we don't need to include him, for he wasn't really part of that group, he just tagged along." He stated and continued with names until he came to, "Draco Malfoy. Glad to see you have returned. It was a shame to loose such a talent student. It's nice to see their are students within this room that are worthy of being here!" As Snape said the last part he eyes stayed on Michele and Jassmine, then called more names, "... Celest Moonshire, ... Conner Reed, ... Ebony Shadow, So Miss Clumsy we see each other once again. A word of caution, when you step through the doors to MY classroom, you will leave all your clumsiness outside, you do not want to know what happens when I am angry. I'm sure Mr. Longbottoms can vouch that it's not a pretty picture." Snape cautioned and nodded towards Neville.  
  
Neville gave a slight nod, to confirm what Snape had said. Snape continued to stare at Ebony; he looked in the middle of deep thought. "Your father, though an arrogant and childish Gryffindor, was never clumsy. You must get that from your mother, whom did you father finally get to marry his worthless ass?!"  
  
Ebony was outraged at Snape. And even more upset at his unprofessional behaviour! "My mother's name is Alanna Stanavel. Though I don't think it's really any of your business-" the look on Snape's face made all her anger melt away, he almost looked frightened. "Stanavel? Would Niman Stanavel be your grandfather?" he questioned. "Ya, why?"  
  
"No reason. Just watch yourself in my class, I don't need another Neville in my class!" Snape then finished calling the students names and began telling the students about the class, "Now since you are here to learn potion-making, lets get with it! We're going to have a test! I want you to make a healing potion for toad warts. If you'll remember from your history books there was a huge, unexplainable out break of toad warts on thousands of wizards and witches. You SHOULD all do well, for it was on your final last year, but even then many of you were unable to master this simple potion. These will be the pairs," he went around the room and assigned pairs, "Rae and Celest, Marcus and Ebony, Draco and Mr. Reed," he stopped to see who was left, "Well Black, Lupin I guess you two are partners. Not that it'll help your potion any. Now hop to it!" Snape bellowed.  
  
Marcus motioned for Ebony to move over to his table, so she did, "Since you weren't here, you probably have no idea what we are doing, so just sit down and let me do all of the work" Marcus said unhappily, " I always do all of the work"  
  
"Actually, I know exactly what we are doing, we need 3 lizard tongue's to melt and combine with 2 oz. of grinded up ginger-wheat. Then we add it to 60 ml. of blue hawks blood, but we have to let the blue hawks blood boil for bout 17 minutes before adding the lizard/ginger-wheat mixture. Then we-"  
  
Marcus was stunned at everything Ebony was saying. She was reciting how to do the potion without a text in front of her. And was glad that for once he wouldn't have to do all the work. He threw up his hands as if to surrender, "Okay, okay. I get the point! You know your shit! So go grab the ingredients, while I set up the equipment." Ebony did as she was asked.  
  
Everyone was working diligently, and half socializing too. But in Michele and Jassmine's case it was more gossiping than plain old' socializing. "Did you see Snape's face when he saw we were going to be partners?" Jass asked Mich.  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't switch one of us with another pair..." Mich continued, but stopped as she saw Jass absent mindedly grab a newt's eyeball and was going to drop it in the caldron. But quickly moved her hand away, causing Jass to drop the newt's eye onto the floor.  
  
"What's the big idea? Why do you push my hand?" Jass asked annoyed.  
  
"Because you almost dropped a newt's eye in the potion! This potion doesn't need any newt's eyes and it's a very sensitive potion, if any ingredient's are added that shouldn't be or too much a one is put in, the potion can become explosive!" Michele concluded.  
  
"R-really?" Jass asked mischievously.  
  
"Y-yes...what are you up to?" Mich said curiously as Jass picked up another newt's eye and threw it.  
  
A few moments later Draco and Conner were being hurtled through the air, and many other students where being pushed away from where Draco's table was, and all the caldrons where knocked over spilling their contents.  
  
** When Draco opened his eyes he saw a few Slytherin's and Prof. Snape standing over him, "Are you alright Malfoy?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes! I'll be alright." Draco answered as he sat up and looked around. His head hurt a bit, he touched it and then looked at his hand, *blood?!*  
  
"You knocked your head, Madam Pomfry will fix that, but what the hell happened?" Snape inquired.  
  
"I don-don't know. One minute I'm putting the mixture into the pot, I turn a way, and the next thing I-" Draco stopped as he saw Michele helping his partner, Conner, up. Draco jumped to his feet, and rushed over pushing Conner back to the ground, "You bastard! You sabotaged my..." As he started trying to punch and kick Conner while shouting, Draco's words became lost as Snape and other Slytherin's restrained him.  
  
"Calm down Draco!!!" Snape's voice rang. Once they calmed down Draco a bit Snape looked at Conner, "Did you do this Mr. Reed? And don't lie to me!!!" When Conner shook his head no, Snape turned to the rest of the class, "Who sabotaged Draco and Mr. Reed's potion? I demand an answer! And you'll ALL have detention for 2 weeks if no one confesses." Snape shouted.  
  
Rae quickly raised her hand in the air, "Ooh! I know!" Snape gestured for her to continue so she did, she turned around and pointed, "Jassmine! Jassmine did it! I watched her throw something small and round into Draco's caldron. She's the one who did all this!" Rae confessed.  
  
At this news Snape became delighted, well on the inside, but he did not show this to the class. No, instead he started flipping out at Jassmine, "Well Black I should have known! If you can't do it right, destroy those who can! Well not in my class!!! 50 pts from Gryffindor!!! And detention for a week!!!! Now get out of my class!!" He screamed.  
  
Jassmine got her stuff and, slightly stunned, headed for the door, and as she reached it she turned, "Wow! I'd have done it a couple more times, just to see Draco fly, if I had known that's all you were going to do to me!"  
  
Just before she had completely shut the door behind her she heard Snape yelling at her,"25 more pts!!!"  
  
Once Jass had left, Snape relaxed a bit, "Rae please take Draco to see Madam Pomfry. And the rest of you, turn to page 34 in your text and do ALL 78 questions!" He ordered, and did that for the rest of the class.  
  
***  
  
Outside of Potions Class, Jassmine sat against a wall silently laughed to herself. 


	7. First Day part II

Chapter 6: The First Day (part II)  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Ebony spent the rest of the afternoon in her dorm room doing homework. And at dinner no one seemed to be around, Ebony got up to leave when Oliver grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the Great Hall and down the corridor, "W-where are we going?" Ebony asked.  
  
"To Pennington Hall. I promised Michele I'd meet her there, *he looked at his watch, "and I'm 3 minutes late. So hurry."  
  
At this Ebony completely stopping Oliver from going any further, "You really like her don't you?"  
  
Oliver turned to her and laughed in amusement, "Well duh! I asked her out didn't I? Honestly! You can be so ditzy sometimes! Now let's get going?!" He resumed tugging her down the long corridor. And Ebony didn't fight him.  
  
"So what is this Pennington Hall? I mean why are we going there? Besides because that's where your meeting Mich." Eb inquired.  
  
"Oh, cause it's the best get together hangout in the castle for anyone in 5th year and above. It's like a common room for all of the houses." Oliver explained.  
  
"Why do you have to be in 5th year or above?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Well a lot of mature things go on in there, and well it wouldn't be right for little 11 year olds to be exposed to that, now would it?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"Guess not." Eb agreed as Oliver stopped in front of two large doors. And opened them.  
  
"I give you Pennington Hall!" Oliver announced as he threw up his arms dramatically.  
  
Ebony looked around, it was a little bit smaller then the Great Hall but had the same ceiling, one that showed the sky as it was outside. There were lots of tables with nice chairs surrounding them. 6 or 8 fireplaces, and tons of couches and comfy chairs scattered around the room. Oliver had spotted Michele and was already headed towards her, Ebony followed. Oliver sat next to Mich; they snuggled close, and kissed one another. Ebony sat down to hear Jassmine and Michele enjoying a heated discussion about Rae Fox and her big mouth in Potions.  
  
"And did you see how she just jumped at the chance to tattle on u? She'd a total suck up!" Mich asked.  
  
"I know!! 'Oh Snape! Jassmine the evil Gryffindor did it!!! Don't yell at us Slytherin's! We are your favorites! We would never do anything to upset you! Please Love me! Please Love me!'" Jass said mocking Rae.  
  
"You guys she's not that bad? She's just used to looking out for herself. That's all. I know she can be a bit annoying but-" Eb defended.  
  
"Annoying? Eb she's beyond annoying! She's a brown nose bitch! Trying to kiss Snape's ass!" Jass snapped.  
  
"Yeah, She thinks just cause she is new and a Slytherin, she can get away with whatever she wants. Well she's wrong and she's crossed the wrong pair! She will pay for this!" Michele confidently said.  
  
"You knew her before she came here? Right? What was she like? Was she as much of a cow then as she was now?" Jassmine asked. Which caught Ebony off guard.  
  
"Um, well as I said she has a way of looking out for herself. She's very picky when it comes to making close friends, but if you are one of them she'll watch your back till the end. But she grew up having no one there to watch her's, so she's a little selfish and if she wants something, watch out. She's always had a way off getting on a teacher's good side, and well if there is someone she thinks less of, then she's going to do anything to make sure it's their ass that goes down not her's. But as I said before you need to be patient and get to know her. I'm sure you'll find she's not that bad..." Ebony was explaining when both Jass' and Mich's gaze drifted from Ebony. Ebony followed their gaze, *Rae!*  
  
Rae had just entered the room, and Jassmine and Michele had anger in their eyes, and as they rose so did Ebony to stand in front of them, between them and Rae. "Come on, don't do something drastic! Jass you've already gotten a whole shit load of points taken away, even if she was the cause of you losing a bunch of them, plus you've got detention. And Michele your Dumbledore's granddaughter, do you really think getting in a fight on the first day of school is going to be a good idea?! No. You guys just sit here, I'll go talk to her." Ebony reasoned and both Jass and Michele very reluctantly sat back down.  
  
Ebony walked over to Rae, who stood just inside the doors. "Rae I think you should leave, there are people in here who are craving to see you...well lets just say if u stay, I can't promise they won't hurt you. I-"  
  
"You what? I'm not letting some stupid Gryffindor shit decide where and where not I will go in and around the castle! Gryffindor are just pathetic do-gooders! They are not worth my time or..." Rae then remembered Eb was a Gryffindor, " Oh Eb I didn't mean you! Your cool! We've been through some tough shit! We'll always be friends. But your Gryffindor friends won't control me and I'm not afraid of them...what?" Ebony was giving her a look she had seen one too many times and she didn't like it.  
  
"What do you mean, what?" Ebony said as if she didn't know what Rae was getting worked up over.  
  
"I can tell by your face you're searching again, examining me. What do you want to know?" Rae questioned.  
  
"Well answer me this, why did you feel the need to make enemies on the first day? I'm sure Snape would have cancelled all the Slytherin's detention's, so I don't get it!" Eb replied  
  
"Oh, well I wasn't going to let that freak get away with screwing up Draco's potion! That explosion sent him flying through the air; he could have been badly hurt! And I'd hate to see that ever happen to such an awsome guy! He's so..." Rae went on.  
  
"So you still like him hu?" Eb said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Well ya, I know with the whole summer and all that I should be over him, but I'm not! I'm still head over heels for him, as much, if not more than I was the first day I met him!" Rae exclaimed  
  
Just then Draco walked threw the doors, "I never knew you liked me? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said.  
  
What Ebony and Rae hadn't been aware of was that Draco had been on his way to Pennington, for he had left at the end of his forth year and hadn't had the chance to see Pennington, and was curious to see why it was so popular. He had reached the doors when he had heard two female voices talking just inside. He had stopped to hear them to find that it was Rae and Ebony; he was going to jump in and scare them when he had heard Eb ask if Rae still like someone, and he wanted to know who. Now he knew, what was he to do?  
  
"Um, I-"Rae was in shock. *Why did I have to say anything to Ebony in a place where SO many people could hear?! AHHH!* She was kinda embarrassed so she quickly left Pennington and ran down the stairs towards the dungeons without answering Draco's question.  
  
"How long were you standing there Draco?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Long enough to hear that Rae has liked me for as long as she's known me. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Me? It wasn't my place to tell, and Rae, well, you two were friends for so long and you never seriously hit on her, and you always had lots of girls hanging on to you, I guess she just didn't want to be one of your toys. So what are you going to do now?" Eb said  
  
"Toy?! Toy!! She wouldn't have been a toy!!! Not her! How could she think- ?!"Draco began rambling.  
  
"Draco! Chill! Why are you so worked up?! You've never acted this way about any other girl who has liked you and thought, well, that you might not be devoted to her. Why now? Maybe her feelings are mutual? Do you like her?" Eb replied.  
  
"Well it's Rae. And-and I...well...I guess I do." He stammered.  
  
"Then why are you standing here telling me? Get going after her!!! Go!" Eb commended.  
  
"Right! Thanx Eb!" Draco thanked.  
  
"Me? Why are you thanking me? What did I do?" Eb said confused  
  
"Well if you hadn't been talking to Rae and making her talk about her feelings for me then I never would have overheard and realized it. Your the best!" Draco said excitedly, kissed her hard on the cheek and rushed off to find Rae.  
  
Ebony walked back to Jass and Mich laughing softly, "What was that all about?" They both asked.  
  
"I think Rae and Draco are FINALLY gonna get together. It's about time. They'll be so cute together!" Eb told them.  
  
"EWWW!!! Jass said. "Don't make me gag!"  
  
"I gotta agree with Jass, That's gross, but I guess they deserve each other. They're both are little conniving worms!" Mich added.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't picture Malfoy the sit down and play nice type. I thought he only knew how to disrespect and cheat women." Oliver remarked.  
  
"Well, whatever." Eb finished. "Um, ya, so Mich what's it like having your father and granddad so close, ALL the time?" Eb inquired.  
  
"Well it's nice, I guess. No one else has family in the castle. But it gets frustrating! They are constantly watching me and they are always budding in, where it doesn't concern them. Plus, being 'Dumbledore's only granddaughter' is the label I was given the day I arrived...which isn't really as fun as you'd think. He expects me to be perfect both academically and outside of the classroom. He's stricter with me than with anybody!" She sighed. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
***  
  
Draco Rushed down the stairs, sometimes jumping 2 or 3 steps at a time. Once he miscalculated and jumped one too many, tripped and landed on his ass. "OUCH!!" But he got back up and entered the Slytherin common room, she wasn't in there, *She must have gone to her dorm* He made his way to her room: knocked, then entered without waiting for a reply. Sure enough she was lying on her bed, with a pillow over her face. Draco sat on the bed, "Hey sexy!" But he got no response, "Hey why are you hiding from me?" He said and removed the pillow from Rae's face. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away Rae had a look of surprise on her face. "What didn't like it? Well I sure like you. What do you say, I've been looking for someone to be MY girl, what do ya say?" He cheesily asked.  
  
Rae sat up, "Um, Well sure! But Draco, I've liked you for a VERY long time, my feeling are sincere, I'm not signing on if this is just a-" Rae started.  
  
"A game? Rae I never asked you out cause I didn't want our relationship to be a game. Plus I thought you'd laugh in my face, but ya know." He comforted.  
  
"I wouldn't have. Well maybe, but I don't think so. Well if your serious- "She again started.  
  
"I am!" He stated.  
  
"Alright then. Come here!" She said as she used one finger to beckon him to her. And he went to her, leaning in and they kissed. That kiss led to another, which led to more kisses, until they fell asleep in Rae's bed. 


	8. Pushed too far

Jassmine, Michele and Ebony all walked out of the school's newest class, Demonology, with smiles plastered to their faces. "God! Mich, your dad is exactly as I remember him, only he's much more fun! I just know I'm going to love his class." Ebony laughed.  
  
"Well this class was definitely enjoyable." Michele replied.  
  
"Oh come on! That rocked! He's way better than Snape!" Jassmine exclaimed. "I wish all teachers were that youthful. So who do we have next?" she added.  
  
"Um," Ebony checked her schedule, "We've got DADA! With Ms. Tilt, she's supposed to be really good." Ebony answered. So the three headed towards the DADA class.  
  
"Well my dad looked like he was going to have a heart attack when granddad told him that she would be teaching here!" Michele said.  
  
"Really?" Eb inquired.  
  
"That doesn't sound like ol' Remi! Maybe we should be careful 'round her, what do ya think?" Jass proposed. Suspision was one of her more dominant, but not so lovable, traits.  
  
"Come down there! Why don't we wait until AFTER we actually meet her for ourselves before we go jumping to conclusions? Alright?" Michele reasoned.  
  
"Fine! But if she stabs you to death in your sleep tonight, don't blame me!" Jass countered. They got to Ms. Tilt's class in no time at all, and sat themselves right in the middle of the room. The class quickly filled with other 6th year Griffindors, eager to meet the mysterious new, female, teacher. When she walked in their was a sigh of relief from everyone. She wasn't tall, but by no means short. She had dark purple eyes, that looked blue, and shoulder length multi coloured hair. "Awsome!" Jass exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Pardon me?" Ms. Tilt asked politely.  
  
"Your hair rocks! How'd you do it?" Jass asked excitedly, fascinated by the teachers unique hair type. And it truly was unique, it had strands of every colour; blond (regular, white, strawberry and dirty), brown (reddish, dark, med and light), black and red (of all shades).  
  
"Oh, thank you Ms. Black. Actually, I was born with it. I've never much cared for it, I always felt it made me look awful." Tilt courteously replied.  
  
"No way! It looks great!" Jass, still mesmerized, encouraged. She then frowned. "How'd you know my last name's Black?" She said cautiously, while thinking about how Mich's dad reacted when Dumbledore told him, Tilt would be coming here.  
  
"What? Oh, I was recently talking with your father, he told me to look out for a tall, out spoken red head. And again, thank you, but we are not here to discuss hair, we are here to help prepare you on defending yourself from the dark arts" Tilt replied. "You may call me Kaitlyn, Prof Tilt or Prof T. I don't mind any of these and if any of you have nick names you would prefer to your real names just say so and I'll try and remember them, ok? Ok, role call..." She went though it without commentary like Snape. "So I have a couple questions for you all; One, What do you all remember from previous years? And two, what would you like to learn this year?" She asked diligently, and immediately almost every hand in the class went up. Tilt allowed a girl at the front to go first, "Yes Hermione."  
  
"Why are you asking us what WE want to learn? Don't you already have it ALL planned out?" She pleaded with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Well yes, but I like to know a bit about my students. If I know more about what interests them and what they'd like to learn, it helps me know how to teach them better. I'd like for all of you to be engaged and happy while in this class. 'A student who is having fun, is one who will learn better!' That's one of my favorite mottos. Of course you can't always have fun, but I would like you to have as much as you can. We all hate classes where the teacher is a tyrant, and is forcible! Making you feel stupid or dumb, loads on the homework and never makes you have an appreciation for what you're learning. In those type of classes it's just numbers and words you have to get straight to get through the class. And the funny part is, you forget everything, they've tried to make you learn, before you even get out of the school at the end of the year!" Tilt preached.  
  
"That's Snape down to the bone!" One of the students whispered.  
  
"Snape? Severus is still working here?" She asked the boy.  
  
"Um, ya. He's the potions teacher, very mean to us Griffindors! He favors the Slytherins and never seems to give us a break." He explained.  
  
"Does he now? Very interesting. But this is a class of fun remember and since you say he's so awful, we'll not dwell on him. So what would you guys really like to look at?" She asked and again, all of the students raised their hands, Tilt just had laughed. "Ok, lets take another approach. Everyone will get to say something, and if anyone has a comment to add to the suggestion, voice it!" She looked over the class, "Ebony, will you please write down all the suggestions made." It was more of a statement than a question so Eb did as she was told. "We'll start here at the front" she said as she motioned for a freckled red headed boy, Ron Weasley, to begin...  
  
The class went smoothly. There were a few big debates and discussions over some of the suggestion, but they were entertaining. Just before class ended Tilt raise her hands and asked for everyone's attention, "Everyone, I have a work sheet for you to fill out, it's not homework, but I'd like you to complete it just the same. It won't take long. It will help me learn more and see where the majority of the class wishes to take this years DADA class." Tilt did a charm and a sheet appeared in front of each of the students. "Oh and Jassmine, Ebony could you stay a moment?!" She requested.  
  
Jass and Eb gave each other surprised looks. As everyone departed the class room, with smiles and happy talk, Ebony and Jass sat on the front desk waiting to see why Tilt wanted them to stay behind. "I understand you two are as new as I am to Hogwarts. Would you be up for comparing what the Hogwarts students have learned and what you've learned in previous years? What I mean is, could you put together a list of spells and such that you've learned over in America? The teachings are not too dis-similar, but I'm told there are distinct differences. I want to do a unit on cultural magic's, the information you gather for me, would be most useful" Tilt stated.  
  
"Um, sure." They both answered. With that they both left Tilt's room. ***  
  
"Dinner was great!" Jassmine said as she stretched, and plopped herself in the chair across from Ebony in Pennington Hall.  
  
"Was it? I haven't eaten yet. I'm working on this assignment Binns gave us. Are you already done?!" She said not even looking up from her work.  
  
"What?! God no! Of course I haven't done my work! And I can't believe that you've chosen to do homework that's not due for two days over eating! You're crazy!!! But if it means getting some food in that skinny body of yours I'm up for helping. Need any?" Jassmine asked.  
  
Ebony lifted her head to look at Jass skeptically. "Um...ok. When was the Goblin War of Teckanichi?"  
  
Jass waved her hand as if to dismiss the question, "Easy. 1573-1577."  
  
As Jass sat back in her chair, Rae, who was listening, turned around, "Actually your WRONG!!! The war of Teckanichi, was from 1631-1654! It was a major war! The clan of Argren wanted more freedom in the Teckanichi region, which no longer exists by the way. But the leaders controlling this region, the Dopent-ay Hunters, wanted to remove the Argren's from the region, not realizing that the Argren's produce a certain aroma, that we human's can't smell. This aroma was appealing to the Ioquin Beast, which was the staple game in the area. So basically if the Dopent-ay's had succeeded in removing the Argren's, they would have starved to death. Anyways, the Argren got the Yetweller clan to join them, and through a very LONG war they over took the Dopent-ay's. But instead of making them leave the region, they put many of their own kind on the high council, and mixed themselves. This move brought about 230 years of peace. But the peace was eventually broken when...Well that's another time and another war. Did that help?" Rae asked with a smug look on her face.  
  
Ebony stared at her blankly. "Ya, it most certainly did!" she said in aww. But she didn't get to go back to her work.  
  
"That's a load of horse shit!" Jass exclaimed.  
  
Oliver who had come in, and stood listening to Rae spoke up, "Actually, Rae is very much telling the truth, and is very much correct!" Oliver praised.  
  
"Oh shut up pretty boy! Who asked you!?!" Jass fumed.  
  
Hating that name, "Whatever! Nice work Rae!" He said before turning and leaving the three girls on their own.  
  
"Thank you Oliver!" Rae called after him. He merely raise a hand in acknowledgment.  
  
Jass, looking more and more upset by the second, "Wow, you're just so smart!" She snapped sarcastically.  
  
Rae smiled and lifted her chin a bit in triumph, "As a matter of fact, I am! Unlike your father! Who was probably sent to Azkaban because he was too stupid to be in the wizarding society!"  
  
Rae had just pushed the last button, Jassmine quickly stood up an shoved the table over, "Fuck you!!!"  
  
"Jassmine!" Ebony screamed as her papers and books went flying.  
  
"What!?!" She replied, then seeing what she'd done, "Oh Eb I'm sorry, I wasn't..." Bending down to help Eb, who was already on the floor, collect her things.  
  
"Forget it!" Ebony said annoyed.  
  
Rae looked down at Jass, "On the floor where you belong Black?! Stay there!"  
  
"What did you just say?" Jass quickly dropped the papers she's collected and rose to meet Rae.  
  
"Oh, don't worry! It's alright to be a bastard!"  
  
Totally pissed off, Jass grabbed the chair behind her and flung it at Rae. But it shattered into a bunch of pieces before it hit Rae. And Draco was suddenly standing next to Rae, with wand in hand, to embrace her. "God Jassmine! What the fuck is wrong with you!?! You're such a freak!!!" He shouted.  
  
"Freak?! Me?!" Jass threw her head back and cackled. "Look who's talking rich boy! You'd have to be a freak to let that thing..." she nodded at Rae, "touch you! But than again, you always did have poor taste!" She finished.  
  
"Excuse me!?!!" Rae, having been insulted, asked as Ebony quickly rose with all of her things.  
  
"Oh my god!! How fucking old are you guys?!!! Grow up! All of you! Rae, why the hell do you have to aggravate Jassmine?! Jassmine, don't go look for trouble! Rae was just trying to help! And Draco!...Don't get in the middle of a cat fight! You'll find yourself in more pain then the cats fighting!" Ebony yelled and stomped off, leaving Draco and the two cats to quarrel.  
  
"Whatever! You're not worth my time!" Jassmine scowled before turning to leave.  
  
"You mean I'm too good for your time, freaky bitch of a Griffindor murderer!" Rae snickered. But Jassmine whipped around and punched Rae right in the face making her fall within Draco's grasp.  
  
"Go to hell!" She spat and left to find a punching bag.  
  
*** 


	9. Apologies and Revenge

Jassmine entered the Gryffindor common room, upset. She had know when she had punched Rae that she would be punished, yet she hadn't been punished the way she thought she would have been. She had figured what the heck, "I've already got detention so what's the harm in more?" But it hadn't been like that. Dumbledore had called her in and sat her down, giving her a firm lecture, nothing she hadn't heard before. But the real punishment was in Dumbledore's eyes. She hated that look. The one no one else could give except him. With sadness/concern, anger, frustration and most of all disappointment. He hadn't given her detention, or more writing assignments or even taken away points, though Snape was going to no doubt. No, Dumbledore was going to make her apologize! Apologise! Of all the fucking things he could have done! He was going to make her apologise!  
  
She sat on the floor in front of the fire, where Oliver and Michele were frantically making out, and stared into the flames. For a second she thought she was beginning to see figures in the fire but when Michele realized Jass had sat down next to them and called her name the picture was gone. She turned to Michele, "You know Mich, your grandfather is evil. I can't believe he'd do this! Actually I can, which is why he's evil!" Jass told Mich, while ignoring her topless boyfriend.  
  
Michele was taken by surprise for a second, "Why do you say that?" She got her shirt on straight and fixed her hair, and absently fixed Oliver's wet hair. She loved the way he looked after just getting out of the shower.  
  
"I'm sure you heard what I did to Rae..." Jass paused.  
  
"Yeah. I was so pleased. I just wish I had been there to see it. Was it fun?" Michele piped.  
  
"God yes! It was an incredible feeling to just put all my frustration into my fist and smash it into her face. But Dumbledore is going to make me apologise to her! How can I apologise where I don't feel a bit of remorse." She explained  
  
"Oh. Well that has to sux! But you know Granddad. He has his weird ways." She said and softly kissed Oliver's face.  
  
Jass looked up at the two lovebirds. Michele had one of her legs over Oliver's lap and the other dangled over the front of the couch. One of Michele's arms were wrapped around Oliver's shoulders and his arm around her waist. Her other hand was entangled with his. And though Michele was paying attention to Jassmine, he delightfully kept his eyes on the girl he was in love with. Jassmine hated it! "Well I can see I'm interrupting your snogging session, so I'll get out of your hair so you can go about your disgusting exchange of saliva" Jass sarcastically snapped and left to go down to the kitchens. She departed and they did in deed got back to their snogging.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Jassmine entered by tickling the pear in the painting, a trick her father had told her before she had came to Hogwarts, she found she was not the only one on a mission for a midnight snack. No, there sitting at a table was one of the read headed Weasley twins, though Jass had no clue which it was. Immediately after entering the kitchen Jass was surrounded by half a dozen little fury people with huge eyes and pillowcases for clothing, whom Jass knew were house elves. They were all asking what she would like, what they could do for her, all wanting to help. "Sea food and pack it on!" Jassmine always liked to indulge in seafood whenever she was depressed.  
  
She went and sat across from the Weasley twin, who looked up from his ice dream to see her, "Sirius' daughter right?!" "Ya, names' Jassmine. And your one of the Weasley twins, which one might you be?" "Fred." "Where is your other half Fred?"  
  
"Burnt himself bad earlier, he's in the Hospital Wing tonight. Stupid Snape! It's all his fault! If he hadn't... Oh it doesn't matter. It's his word against ours. But Georgie will be back tomorrow. That is why I am down here, what brings you down here?"  
  
"Stuff. I kinda punched Rae Fox, a sixth year Slytherin, and my punishment is so ridiculous! I mean, I'm not getting any points taken away, no detention, no extra homework-" But she was cut off by Fred. "And this is a bad thing!!!? I don't understand? How can this be bad?"  
  
"Well if you shut up and let me talk, maybe I could finish and you'd understand!" she waited, and he didn't say anything so she continued, "As I was saying, Dumbledore isn't giving them any of the usual things for punishment, he's making me apologise the next time Rae and I have a class with together. I can't do it, I won't! She's a god damn Slytherin! Gryffindor's do not, I repeat, DO NOT apologise to Slytherin's!" She stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Oh. I see the problem now. But I don't think there is anything you can do but apologise, make nice for two seconds to spit the words out, then turn the other way. But if you ever want help pulling something on Rae or her gelled up baffoon of a boyfriend, Malfoy, George and I are at your service!" "Thanks, I may take you up on that!" They continued to talk until early hours of the morning, conversing in stories. It turned out that Jassmine was quite the prankster at her old school in America.  
  
***  
  
It had been exactly one week since they had shared their first kiss. Morning came. But Draco didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to stay right were he was. He looked down at the girl lying next to him, Rae. She was snuggled in close to him, still asleep. He brushed a few strands of her short dark hair away from her face, not even noticing the dark mark around her eye. Her skin was so soft. Draco felt content, but not longing as he had once. He pushed the thought of a curtain bold brunette who had been his first away from his mind and again looked contently at Rae. Last night had been their first time together, but it had felt so familiar. It had been a very pleasant evening of romping he thought. Her movements stirred, he took his hand away, her eyes opened. Her voice was the first to make sound, "What time is it?" she said sleepily.  
  
Draco looked over at the clock, "It's about 9am, why?"  
  
Rae quickly sat up, "9am! Shit!" she exclaimed and frantically tried to get the blankets to untangle.  
  
Draco jumped back in surprise, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have to get to class! I hate to be late!" The blankets began to loosen and move around the top of her body, allowing Draco's eyes a most enjoyable sight while playing hide n' seek with her breasts.  
  
Draco chuckled and put and arm out to pull her back down, "It's Saturday, no classes." Rae relaxed and went back down to him, and he kissed her, "No classes, no nothing. We can just lay here all day and be content, maybe go a few more rounds to go along with last nights pleasure filled game?" he added.  
  
Rae smiled and stretched, "Sounds good," ran her fingers down his firm front. But didn't get far cause Draco rolled over, got on top and filled her.  
  
***  
  
Monday came all to fast for Jassmine, because with it brought Potions as Gryffindor's and Slytherin's second class of the day. Jassmine walked slowly to potions class, but found even with that she was 10 minutes early. Rae as there of course, with Draco attached to her. Jassmine walked up to them and waited for a moment, when they didn't stop kissing she made a small coughing sound and Rae opened her eyes and saw Jassmine, she pulled away from Draco and he saw her too. They both straightened up and looked at her, loving the fact that she didn't want to be here. Jassmine didn't say anything so Rae piped in, "Dumbledore said you would talk to me before we started our next Potions class, and that you had something to tell me. So we are here, what is it? And do hurry up Black, as you can see we are busy, though I must thank you for getting me out of Herbology with those stupid Hufflepuffs."  
  
Jass gave a look of disgust, "Right. I...I apologise." Rae and Draco had a blank looks, "What?!"  
  
"That's it? I thought he was going to make you give some long speech and say how sorry you were. That you were out of line and that you should have kept that mongrel temper of yours in check. If you ask me Dumbledore has lost his rocker! He didn't even take points from your house, all so you could say two words that you don't even mean." Draco was about to continue where Rae left off when Rae's face and voice suddenly changed, "You really hurt me. How could you have been so mean? I didn't even do anything to you! It's not nice to attack people for no reason!" She said in a very sad, hurt and delicate voice.  
  
Jassmine couldn't take it, Rae was being such a cow, "What?! Bull shit! You did everything, you brought this on yourself! You stupid cow! Attacking me! Me and my family and what I am! Your just a Slytherin wanna-be! And you know what I'm not sorry, not one little bit! In fact I wish I had hit you harder. Or maybe you'd like another black eye?!" Jass shouted as she admired her handy work that showed in Rae's black eye.  
  
Just then Snape came rampaging out of his classroom, "MISS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ONE OF MY STUDENTS! 50 points from Gryffindor and you can be certain that the headmaster will here about this! Now get inside! All of you! Black you can start writing an essay on how to treat fellow students with respect!" He shouted. "What?" Jass started but Snape stopped her. "Don't argue with me Black! That essay will be 600 words long!! And if you don't want anymore, I'd suggest that you shut up and do as you are told!" He bellowed.  
  
Jassmine was about to retort, but he shoved her into the room before she could. Draco and Rae followed, Snape went into the back room and Draco whispered to Rae, so that Jass couldn't hear them, "How did you know Snape was listening?"  
  
"Oh well, have you ever noticed that Snape has that distinct smell?" Rae said "Ya." "Well when he slipped open the door just enough to hear, I smelt him, and so I put on the tears." Rae explained. "Your brilliant! I love you!" Draco continued to whisper and began kissing her until Snape came back in the room. They knew that Snape was very tolerant of Slytherin's, but that he hated kissy stuff.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the class, while Jass was supposed to be working on her essay she was really writing ways of killing Rae; poisoning her drink, pushing her and Draco off a cliff into the ocean to die together... Her thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the students came in. Michele and Ebony sat on either side of her, but it was Michele who asked, "So how did it go?"  
  
"Don't ask." was all Jassmine said. The rest of the class went about as smoothly as a potions class with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's can go. When the class was dismissed they went to lunch. *** The first thing Jassmine saw when she entered the Great Hall that evening for dinner was two heads of bright red hair, "The Wesley's, of course!" She went over to Fred, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table and out into the hall. "What the?! Jass-" was all he managed to get out "You said if I wanted to pull something on Rae, you'd help right?!" She blurted  
  
Fred got an evil look on his face and his smile reached ear-to-ear, "Ya! What did you have in mind?!" he asked blissfully.  
  
"Well what is the thing she likes and wants most?!" She waited and he responded as she hoped. "Draco!" "Exactly! So we make it so he doesn't want to look at her, make it so he doesn't want her! And at the same time torment him!" She exclaimed!  
  
Fred look completely entrapped by her, "How?! I can tell you have a plan! What is it?!"  
  
"Well, we'll need Harry's help, but." Jassmine leaned closer and whispered into his ear. Fred only gained a bigger smirk. They left the great hall to plan and prepare into the night. *** The next morning the two were some of the first people into the Great Hall. They sat patiently waiting, then Rae and Draco finally entered, of course attached, and sat with their group of "friends" at the Slytherin table. Fred looked at Jassmine, "Ready?"  
  
"Yep! Be right back." Jassmine got out of her seat and walked out of the Great Hall. Ten minutes later she returned with a pleased look on her face.  
  
Fred looked anxious, "Well?" He said nearly bouncing out of his seat.  
  
"Mission accomplished." She chirped. They both smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco took his hand away from Rae to turn and talk to Marcus. Rae finished her sentence and, while listening to a 7th year Slytherin girl, took a long drink of her pumpkin juice. She turned, tapped Draco's shoulder to ask him something, he turned to look at her, but she began to go out of focus. He squinted to see properly, it didn't work. He blinked a few times, she began to come back into focus, but when she did it wasn't Rae's face her saw. Instead he saw white painted skin, fluffy Rainbow colored hair and a big blinking red nose. All toped off with a huge red painted smile and black triangles below and above the eyes; a clown!!! Draco screamed and fell back off out of his seat and tried to crawl away.  
  
"Draco?! What's wrong?" Rae asked as she reached forward to help Draco up.  
  
But all Draco heard when Rae spoke was a scary laugh and when she reached for him, he felt as if he was being attacked. He kicked her hand away and continued shouting, "Leave me alone!!! Get away!!! AHH!!!" He got up and ran from the hall screaming.  
  
Rae was confused (to everyone else she looks normal) "Draco?!" She sat and pondered what she could have done wrong, she couldn't think of anything. Maybe now that Draco had had his way with fun with her he no longer desired her?!  
  
Once out of the Great Hall, he continued to run. Soon he found himself in the Slytherin common room. Bending over and resting his hands on his knees, he stopped to catch his breath. Just as he was beginning to relax, Pansy Parkinson came out of her dorm room to see Draco there crouched over. She rushed to his side, "Draco?!"  
  
He looked up at her and she went blurry and came back into focus (much faster than with Rae) as a white faced, fluffy hair, red nosed clown too! "AHH!!!!" he screamed just as Snape entered through the whole in the wall. "Draco?!"  
  
Draco looked at Snape then to Pansy, now wishing he hadn't left his wand in his room. The two clowns approached him, Snape clown reached for Draco, Draco took a step back. When Snape again moved closer, Draco swung his arm at Snape. But Snape moved sideways so Draco missed and went spinning around colliding with the fireplace mantel and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Snape hovered over Draco, "Draco? Better get him to Pompy. Any idea what's wrong with him?" He asked Pansy.  
  
"No clue Sir" she replied.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Jassmine enters Pennington Hall and seats herself on a couch across from Michele and Ebony, "Guess what?!!"  
  
Ebony and Michele sat up and looked at Jassmine, "What?"  
  
"Malfoy will be spending tonight in the hospital. I over heard the teachers saying something about it. They are guessing that 'Apparently' someone put a spell on Rae to make Draco see a clown when he looked at her. But the spell went wrong so he begun to see everyone as clowns!!! Isn't that funny?!!!" Jass proudly explained.  
  
"Oh my goodness, is Draco alright?" Ebony exclaimed.  
  
Jass frowned, "Ya ya. He'll be back in classes tomorrow. But here is the BEST part!!!! Pompy is keeping Rae in the hospital for a week as a 'safety' precaution!! No Rae for a week!!! YEY!!! The teachers said that they couldn't take the risk that all the other students that may be afraid of clowns saw her and have the same reaction as Draco. So they are locking her up for a whole week!!! How do you think we should celebrate?!!" Jass finished.  
  
Michele's face lit up and she begun to add suggestions before Ebony piped up, "That's not very nice Jassmine! I'm going to see them." And she headed off for the hospital wing.  
  
Jassmine and Michele made plans to celebrate the next night when Oliver came in and swept Michele away from Jassmine. But shortly after, Fred came and joined Jassmine, "Nice work today. So things didn't exactly go as planned, we obviously mixed up and the frilonioux crystal stuff. But I think it turned out alright, wouldn't you agree partner?" Fred noted.  
  
"Yes, I think it all turned out wonderfully." She agreed and they both smiled mischievously.  
  
~*~*~*~* AN *~*~*~*~ Ok, sorry to everyone who has patiently waited to see these new chapters. I seriously didn't mean for it to take so flippen long. I had a serious case of writers block, and just finally got over it. I hope to have a few more chapters within the next month.  
  
Thank youz to Jenn, Michele and Narc. And Dev, tho I don't see you very often these days. Without your guyz support (and constant naggin') I probably would have let this story fall away into time. Don't worry soon it'll get intresting (Lillian and another girl will be here soon enough) Oh the good ol' days Eby. 


End file.
